Behind The Fame
by epic-much21
Summary: @bigsean stealing rolexes from a lady's house now. Maybe cuz I'm on Glee making more money or something. #triflin Based on the infamous tweet. My version of the events. My first RP FIC. This is a HeYa fanfic, (Multi-chapters, Rated T for now)
1. Tweet

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys, this is my first ever RP. Basically this is what has been going on in my head ever since Naya started dating Big Sean. I know this is a touchy subject but it had been running in my head ever since the messy break up. (To which btw, I am in rage by because Big Sean's PR are just dreadful.) **

**Now, I'm not really a fan of Big Sean so Big Sean and BigVera stans and might want to stay clear away from this fic. It's not designed to bash anyone and I have no intention of offending anybody. I SHIP NAYA WITH HER HAPPINESS.**

**This will probably be a mini multi chapter and ratings may change. I'll try to update as often as I can...**

**THIS IS A HEYA FIC. HEYA WILL BE ENDGAME (SOMEHOW, I HAVE NOT COME TO THAT PART YET :P)**

THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, NONE OF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED (ALTHOUGH IT WOULD BE FREAKISHLY COOL IF IT DID)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE? BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE SLAVERY AND THAT'S ILLEGAL. ****I ALSO DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. I'M SORRY**

So please enjoy and let me know what you think! As always, comments, criticisms, suggestions, chat thingy, gifs I don't know whatever you want to do. They're always appreciated.

:)

* * *

**Present Time**

**bigsean stealing rolexes from a lady's house now. Maybe cuz I'm on Glee making more money or something. #triflin**

If he needed the money so bad he could have had the damn bubble-gum ring back. Heck, Naya didn't even want it in the first place! She didn't need it. But then there goes her PR running their mouth about how they needed to 'sell it' so whatever. She wasn't paying for the ugly ass clump of rock anyway.

But then he took her watch. Now that's a different story.

Everything was fine, as they say: "no publicity is bad publicity". It was nearly a year ago when she was approached by a strange and seemingly good idea after learning about her "best friends" pregnancy over some cheap magazine: "Glee Star Heather Morris has a bun in the oven with beau Taylor Hubell". Again, would have been "fine" if she wasn't the last one to know.

Except she was.

* * *

**Early 2013 (April)**

"What the fuck is this?!" Naya's voice boomed in the studio, her black converses marched across the set towards Kevin, Telly, and Jenna. Dressed in her comfy ripped white washed skinny jeans and in a black vest with her favourite red and black plaid she strode towards her alarmed friends. Naya saw the way Kevin's eyes widened and how his hands tapped on the closest surface as if he was drumming to a song he could only hear. She saw the way Telly hid his face in his still scorching hot coffee as if he intend on tanning his face with the steam and the way Jenna's feet were forcibly planted on the ground or she would be running in all directions looking for the nearest exit if she didn't.

It was the perfect landscape for a guilty party. Tanned left hand was firmly gripping on her coffee while her right hand was stretched above her, clenching on a crumpled magazine with pictures of various celebrities and their recent body modifications on the front cover. Naya's hand only closed around the object, suffocating the material as her eyes pierced through her friend's heads who were averting her gaze. She took a shuddering breath of anger before she stopped in the middle of her friends, demanding their attention.

"What is this?!" She hissed. As much as she tried to calm herself down, this was a lost cause.

"Hi Nay-nay-"

"Don't "Hi Nay-nay" me Telly. What is this?" She shook the deformed magazine in front the large man's face, telling him to take it from her shaking hand. Telly cautiously moved to take it from her. Afterwards Naya placed her free right hand on her right temple, trying to coax away the incoming migraine.

"What is it?" Jenna knew what it was, she asked anyway as she peered over Telly's shoulder to see.

"It's a magazine about HeMo..." Telly mumbled

"Oh" Jenna was shitting herself. "What does it say?" She swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat and inquired.

"It says... 'Guess which Britney Spears double from Glee has a bun in the oven? That's right, the one and only Heather Morris.'..." Telly paused and quickly darted his eyes towards Naya who remained unmoving with her arms folded, her head tilted resting on her right hand as she rubbed her temple.

Telly took a deep breath and continued "26 years old Heather Morris is having a baby with high-school sweetheart Taylor Hubbell..."

Telly paused again only to find Naya calmly sipping on her coffee. The vapour danced out of the cup, the scolding liquid that burned her throat was the only thing that kept Naya from letting devastation take over her. The scorching agony was the only thing only sensation she could feel, the only thing which kept her distracted by the way her heart hammered itself against her ribcage. Telly took Naya's apparent passivity as a sign for him to resume reading the article "In Fitness magazine she confessed her hopes for the future "I want to marry him so bad."."

Telly was in pain, he stopped again to check his friend and saw the way her eyes snapped shut at the quote. There was a moment of silence, Telly unsure of what to do looked at Jenna who was equally disorientated, she only nudged him to carry on as Naya gave no impression she wanted him to stop.

He resumed "Sources say that the couple had been trying for a while-

"Bullshit" he thought.

" -look Naya, this a gossip maga-"

"Read the article Telly." Naya snapped at the man abruptly. Telly hesitated and was hoping for Kevin to interject to stop their friend from breaking her own heart. He only found Kevin staring in mid-air waiting for him to proceed with the hammering of the final nails to the Latinas coffin. Kevin knew there was no going back.

Down heartedly he continued "Sources say that the couple had been trying for a while and are over the moon upon learning about Heather's pregnancy. Looks like Miss Morris will be getting her happily ever after! Congratulations to the lovely couple." Aristotle folded the magazine in half and placed it on the round coffee table, his shoulder slumped in sympathy. Jenna just stared at the magazine and Kevin was leaning forward with his head in his hands.

The group of friends were stood in a solemn silence. The trio were waiting for the quiescent girl to say something, anything, scream in frustration, shout or swear at them but they were left in the eerie silence of a broken un-beating heart.

"Naya this is from a gossip magazine..." Telly tried to diffuse the tension, he placed his hand gently on the petite frame "... You know most of these are lies..."

"So Heather's not pregnant?" The brunette challenged him, her voice was resonated in defeat. Dark brown eyes in despair looked at Telly begging him "Don't lie to me please." and his heart broke for his friend. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't do that to her.

"That's what I thought..." Naya breathed out, as she rushed out of the set, her head ducked down as she wiped the flood of tears falling from her eyes.

The trio were rendered speechless.

That day, Naya went straight home and stayed in bed just drinking throughout the day. She abandoned her phone somewhere after dismissing Telly, Kevin, Jenna and Dianna's calls and texts. "Looks like Dianna knew too" It was dumped somewhere in the house to keep herself away from any distractions from her self-pitying. Naya knew how cliché she was being to which she rolled her tear swollen eyes to, she knew she probably looked pathetic but she couldn't give a single crap about anything right now.

She's angry when she had no right to be. She felt cheated when she wasn't hers to be lost. She felt betrayed when even though she knew her friends were in no place to say anything.

She fell asleep in Heathers grey glee tour hoodie.

The next few weeks went in a blur. Naya went from being "Glee's Cheerio Naya Rivera" to "Big Sean rapper girlfriend Naya Rivera". Apparently she's lost weight, which she's not really surprised by considering she had substituted coffee for at least two of her meals a day. She supposed that it was good though, seeing as the media were feasting upon pictures of her abs and "the love of her life". It wasn't until Meg came barrelling into her door dragging her to her favourite Japanese restaurant did she finally eat a proper meal. They went to the small little place Kevin took her to, she became friends with the owner and so privacy was always guaranteed.

"Nay..."

"Hmm...?" Naya hummed nonchalant at her oldest friends worry laced voice.

"What's going on with you lately?"

"Oh boy... Here it comes..."

"I haven't seen you in like forever! And every time I tried to hang out, your new damn fucking PR- who is by the way a bitch-"

Naya sniggered at this.

"-Would just tell me you're busy and promise me that she will have you call me back! She never does because I never get calls from you!" Meg huffed as she stabbed the salmon on her plate with her chopsticks.

"Sorry Meg... I guess I've just been busy... I'll talk to her..." Naya felt bad, she bowed her head and played with the fish on her plate. She didn't know that Meg had been trying to talk to her. Yea sure they talked over the phone but only for a split second until she was whizzed away by her prep team. She just went with what they said because it was easy. They told her what to do and she just went with it because it was better than thinking and feeling. It was a great distraction from her personal life. She saw it as just another role she had to play. Just another character. Who was she to complain? She was being asked to act. What her whole career is about and she was good at it. She played it flawlessly...

**Smile.**

_They ate it up_

**Look pretty Naya.**

_They loved every moment about it_

**Photoshoot tomorrow**

_She was a sensation_

**Kiss him.**

_She changed though as some said_

**Holiday for publicity in Hawaii.**

_She's probably doing drugs_

**Giggle.**

_Just another actress who fell from grace_

**Tease the media.**

_She's hot though._

**Laugh at his jokes.**

_She was good_

**Look in love with him.**

_She got the job done_

**Love him.**

_Or so she thought._

"It's ok Nay... I just, I miss you..." Meg took hold on Naya's left hand which was holding the chopsticks pushing the food about. Naya let her friend take her hand and looked at Meg. Her friend smiled lovingly at her but her forehead was still creased with worry.

"I talked to Telly..."

Naya took a deep breath and tried to pull her hand away from the warms hands it was nestled in, but Meg continued to hold on it firmly. Naya gave up and just threw her head away from her friends inspecting eyes.

"He told me about what happened early this year... You didn't tell me anything..."

Naya knew her friend was talking about that magazine. How can she forget? She had seen Totle, Kevin, Jenna and everyone around during shootings but she doesn't stick around to hang out with them anymore. It's not that she's mad at them, she just doesn't have the time. You know with her projects and stuff...

She hasn't even spoken to Heather ever since they finished filming Brittany's departure.

_"I like your dress, you look really cute and puffy." Naya walked towards the set with Heather after getting her make-up done._

_The blonde girl's eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlight which didn't go unnoticed by the Latina. She wondered what was up, Heather was being strangely quiet and sombre "Yea… They're spending quite a budget on Britt's departure…". Heather recovered fast though._

_"What's up Debbie Downer?" The shorter girl nudged her counterpart with her shoulder as they walked down the McKinley hallway, taking a short cut to the studio where they were scheduled to film._

_"Nothing, it's just it sucks that I have to leave…"_

_"Urgh…" Naya groaned "Can we please not talk about Ryan, seriously. What the fuck is he playing at? I mean, Brittana break up over Freddie Krueger and Chucky the doll's love child?" Heather giggled at this which made Naya smile, it was the first laugh from Heather she heard today. She carried on with her rant in attempt to have her best friend smile even wider._

_"Seriously! The hat and the red wig! Like shit, if anything Santana should have got out of Louisville and burned anything which gave trace to her being there after that eye contact…" Heather snorted at this which caused Naya to laugh out loud._

_"Did you just snort?" she teased._

_"No…" Naya laughed even harder, while Heather pushed her on the shoulder trying to get the Latina to stop._

_"Stop…" Heather blushed as Naya carried on laughing, she pushed her again but Naya was caught off her balance and wobbled off her feet. The blonde who saw the brunette lose her balance quickly grabbed her hand. The sudden action caused Naya to throw her weight forward, falling on top of Heather against the lockers. The pair paralyzed in the position laughed even harder at the rush that came from their antics. Naya rested her head on Heather's shoulder as tears sprung from her eyes from laughing too much, their chest convulsed with hilarity. Eventually their laughter died down and Naya pulled her head slowly off the taller girl's shoulders and so she was facing her friend. She saw an unmistakable tint of sadness in her friend's eyes and conflict._

_"Naya I'm-" but Heather stopped. The shorter girl watched as blue eyes was swarmed with different emotions. It's as if the girl wanted to say something but couldn't physically bring herself to say it._

_"What is it HeMo?" she asked softly. She looked at the blonde adoringly urging her to open up. Naya saw the way blue liquid sapphires formed and rimmed from the piercing blue eyes she loved so much. The blonde looked at her with so much intensity as if she was trying to desperately memorize every contour of her face, as if she was about to disappear any moment. Naya's eye's furrowed in concern. They were frozen at that moment, Heather's strawberry breath from her gum mingled with Naya's breath and her chocolate scented body wash. Their chest rising and falling time and their heart beating warmly, reverberating delicately in contentment as it found home. Heather brought her fingers up to brush the strands of hair which covered the side of Naya's face and tucked it behind the adorable ear. She then let her hand slide down the Latina's face and cupped Naya's jaw whilst her thumb endearingly caressed the definite cheekbones. Naya's heart raced at the gesture, and her head grew faint whilst her breath grew shallow but still soft._

_"Nothing…" Heather whispered. "I'm just going to miss this… I'm just going to miss you…"_

_"You talk like this is a goodbye, forever" Naya replied._

_"It's the end of an era..." Heather replied simply. The taller girls thumb moved away from the delicate cheekbones and moved down to the plumped lips which were a mere hairbreadth apart._

_"But fate has laid a hand" Naya countered._

_Heather smiled at the familiar words and rested her forehead against Naya's her eyes tightly shut. By this time the smaller girl was confused, terrified and somewhat heartbroken, but she closed her eyes too and tried to enjoy the unprecedented intimacy. She didn't know why Heather was acting so strange but whatever it is, she didn't like it. Not one bit._

_"I'll always love you the most." It was quiet. But it wracked Naya's entire being. Why was Heather quoting Santana? And out of all the lines, why that one? Before the shorter girl could get another word out, Heather pulled back and placed a fierce kiss on her forehead. Warm teardrop fell on the tanned cheek, but it wasn't Naya's. The blonde girl pulled away and released a shuddering breath. She clutched Naya's left hand and gently tugged her towards the set._

_"C'mon" Heather's eyes were red; it was evident that the woman had just cried. Naya allowed herself to be pulled along by Heather._

_Lost, in shock and confused, she let her body follow the other woman._

_Something had just happened and she had no clue what it meant._

_**"Was she pregnant then? Urgh." Don't think about it Naya.**_

"It's fine Meg." The Latina replied bluntly, not willing to discuss the topic any further.

"Is it really?" But her friend pressed on, pale hands tugged on Naya's defeated limbs trying to get her attention. Naya begrudgingly looked at the blonde.

"Is it really Naya?" Her friend repeated.

It's show time she thought...

"Yes. Everything is fine" Naya replied, her voice was firm leaving no room for doubts."

But Meg scanned her face, still unpersuaded.

"And Sean, is it? He's nice to you? I didn't even know you had a thing for him." Her friend countered, not buying her act.

"Always thought you had a thing for blondes" the blonde wagged her eyebrows jokingly, trying to keep the conversation light. Although she knew it was pretty pointless seeing as she brought her up.

"Damn it Meg... Just drop it" she thought...

"Yea, he's nice. We're actually going to Hawaii this weekend." Said Naya, ignoring the later comment.

"Oh that's nice..." Her friend replied.

"And you're happy with him?" The taller girl pressed on.

"Yea I am" Naya asserted, not willing to back down.

"Good... So, little escapade with just the two of you... Must be serious...You really like him then?"

"Yea, I really do. I-"

And internal debate sparked within her.

_"Please don't say it."_

_"I have to."_

_"No, but you don't."_

_"Yes I do, I have to sell it and this is a good practice."_

_"You're lying to your oldest friend."_

_"It's acting."_

Meg glared challengingly at Naya, she knew what was about to leave her friends lips.

"I love him." Left her lips. Her head was spinning and wave of guilt and disgust washed over her, pulling and pushing her into a rocking motion which pressed on the pit of her stomach; pushing bile up.

Naya saw as cloud and storm of emotions raged into her friends eyes. She saw disbelief, anger; betrayal, disappointment, but what killed her was the soft raindrops of pity

"Oh, that is sweet."  
_"That is a lie."_

Meg dropped her hand and busied herself looking for her purse to pay for their meal.

Naya felt like she just lost a limb.

The drive home was silent. As the busy streets and traffic light blinked, the buzzing, honking of the cars in LA encircled them but never infiltrating the tight tension between two friends.

The car came to a halt out Naya's house and the pair was left waiting and hesitating to break the tension.

Naya was the first to break "So, I better be going... You know, gotta pack and stuff..."

"Unless you'd like to come in for coffee?" She finished hopefully.

"No... It's ok Nay, you're probably busy with things... You know packing..."

"Oh yea, right..."

Naya and Meg were sat facing towards the car, waiting for the other to move. Naya was torn between wanting to say something and just leaving. She wanted to talk to Meg, she wanted to say something. Anything! But her mind was blank. Eventually she gathered her bag and fished the keys out to her house.

"I guess I'll see you around..." Naya didn't like this. Not one bit. She felt like she just fucked up her friendship over her career.

This should have been the first sign that this whole thing was a bad idea.

Naya waited for her friend to say something, when she didn't she placed her hand on the door latch to open it.

"Naya..."

The tanned girl whipped her head towards her friend and was engulfed into a warm hug. It was quite an awkward position as the car console was between them. Tears stung her eyes as she weeped on her friends shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Her friend whispered. "I'll see you soon."

The blonde and brunette parted and Naya wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie and sniffed.

"Yea see you soon, love you Meg"

"Love you too" the pale girl replied as she smiled at her friend.

Naya left the car and made her way back into the house.

"Don't be a stranger!" Her friend called after her.

Before she closed the gate, she waved goodbye to the silver BMW and walked inside her home.

Hawaii.

Well that was interesting.

Naya and Big Sean spent the week in the sunny coast of the Hawaiian sea. Which again was ok, she didn't mind. She got a really nice tan in exchange for pictures of her looking glorious in her bikini with her "boyfriend". He wasn't bad. Naya and him got along just fine.

Just a bit touchy though.

The internet erupted as fans fan-girled over their pictures taken by the paparazzi. Thus, earning them their shipping name "BigVera" and tittle "the hottest couple". To which Naya did not even bat an eyelash to. She guesses it's good. After all, her PR thought it was good to invest in this relationship seeing as Glee was "a sinking boat" and since her co-star left her to burn.

Naya had to stop herself from drowning the presumptuous douchebags. So after her meeting which was really her pretending to listen, she was glad to find solitude by the poolside of Four Season Resort Lana'i. The hotel was great, shiny wooden waxed floor boards, sleek furniture's and greatly situated so the sea was can pretty much be seen everywhere. It was just about six in the afternoon, the sun was still up but it was slowly retiring into the ocean. The actress sat herself comfortably on the white cushioned rattan sun lounger and released a long sigh of relief.

"Thank the Lord." She mumbled.

The poolside was pretty much deserted seeing as this was Hawaii after all, who would want to stay in the hotel? This girl who cannot give two fucks about the paparazzi and her PR. That's who. They always ask about her and Sean and to be frank, it was getting on her nerves.

_"What's your song?"_

_"Erm... 'Hello?'"_

_"Have you met his family?"_

_"Yea they were really sweet..."_

_"Who's the hottest girl you've been with?"_

_"... Naya Rivera..."_

_**No.**_

Anyway, so sipping on her Long Island Iced Tea, she started reading her book. She was amidst the red wedding in Game of Thrones when a voice broke out; startling her she nearly went all Robb Stark on the intruder.

"They're quite something, huh?" Sean piped up as he saw Naya's PR retreating back into the hotel earlier, he thought it was a good opportunity to tap that- I meant "get acquainted".

"Yea. They are." Naya replied shortly. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't trying to be a bitch. Just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Hey I get it, it's annoying having to have papz following us everywhere, but this is real good for us. Publicity and all right?" Sean in his swimming shorts cracked his neck and back as he took a seat on the sun lounger next to Naya's.

"Sure, it's just been a long day" the brunette gave Sean a tight smile as she noticed how the rapper was shamelessly leering at her legs. She cleared her throat to get the dirty sticky eyes off her lap and on to her face. Sean blinked rapidly, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"Hey don't you have to be somewhere? Your manager was looking for you. You should go."

Big Sean who got the hint that he was caught perverting on the actress took the easy exit.

"Oh yea... Yea... Thanks..." Just as soon as he sat down, he got up again. He turned his back to Naya pretending to stretch as he tried to clear his head of the embarrassment.

"Right I should go." He repeated to which Naya hummed to in agreement. Another blow to his ego as the actress showed no interest or gave no indication that she wanted him to stay. He scratched his head as he realized that he has been reading way into much on Naya's actions.

She was not interested him.

Not one bit.

The kisses, the cute little giggle and the tender way she clanged on his arm was all an act.

"Good talk... I'll see you later..." The rapper gave an awkward wave as he walked away from the lounger. Naya gave him another tight smile He walked around the pool burning in embarrassment and annoyance.

_"What a bitch... "_ he thought, _"fuck that hoe."_ He threw a quick glance and saw Naya looking at his direction but she quickly turned her attention back on her book.

He smirked to himself thinking "Tease..." He carried on his way when he had to do a double take on a tall blonde in a bikini with milky legs that went for miles. The woman's body glistened under the Hawaiian sunset as droplets of water dripped down her body, down her neck to her cleavage.

"Damn." he thought.

Unbeknownst to him that it was the same woman who had caught Naya's attention.

"Look. Let's be clear here. I'm not here because I want to 'get up all on that'" The Latina brought her hands in the air to make a quoting gesture referring to Big Sean's words before she punched him for mounting her on the sofa trying to kiss her.

Naya was fuming.

"This." She gestured herself and him. "This is pure business. I have no intention on sleeping with you. No one is sleeping with anyone!"

The Latina was stood in the living room by the long window of the penthouse she was staying at. Massaging her temples she shot daggers at the back of Big Sean's head who was sat on the white leather sofa which was situated in the middle of the room.

"I don't get why you're playing hard to get, I saw you checking me out by the poolside when I left!"

"What?"

"You were staring at me when I left."

"When?"

"Earlier when were at the poolside!"

"Oh... Oh that..." Naya's eyes lighted up upon the realization of what caused the misunderstanding.

"Trust me.. I was not looking at you." Naya couldn't help but let out an amused scoff.

"Yes. You were." Naya's eyebrows cocked in amusement, she was still angry but she was enjoying the sleaze bag make a fool of himself.

Big Sean who couldn't take Naya's mocking smirk growled in irritation. "Fuck this. I have other important things to do than stick around here..."

"Yea, you really need to find someone who'll scratch that itch for you, buddy."

Big Sean walked out and slammed the door as he left the penthouse. Naya was left smiling to herself, still entertained. She looked out the window and looked at the stars which twinkled in the canvas of oblivion. The smile fell from the brunette's lips as she was overcome by nostalgia. She remembered Mexico. She remembered how she shared many nights like this with a certain blonde. She remembered the warm feeling in her chest which radiated throughout her body. How her eyes shined and glowed upon the sight of her companion. How her ears perked up when the blonde talked about her future and how she couldn't imagine it without the Latina and how she confessed the same thing. All of that was now a far distant memory. Wishful thinking lost in time.

Naya forced her head to turn away from the dusting of lights in the night sky and made her way to the kitchen. Tanned hands grabbed the bottle of red, she unscrewed the cork and brusquely brought the bottle to her lips. She took large gulps before walking back to her room with the beverage in hand. She'll talk to her PR's Tweedle Dick and and Tweedle Dumb tomorrow. Tonight, she's going to drink; it's unhealthy she knows.

Just like how she did that night upon learning about Heather's pregnancy.


	2. Cory

**AUTHORS NOTE: All I can say is WOW. I cannot believe the amount of followers this fic gained overnight! Thank you so much! I was so shocked! I promise to try to do my best in meeting your standards! Just Wow... **

**SO because of the overwhelming and heart warming response... Here's another chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.**

**A little minor change, the flash back on the first chapter when Naya found out about Heather was actually on April, I'm just trying to make the fic as real as possible which I could not have without ****TYVEN TYVEN , so GIANT THANK YOU AGAIN for helping me with the timeline! :D**

******Continue with the reviews, suggestions, corrections and everything else guys! I love them!**

**Anyway, this chapter is not as long as the first one and well it's a tribute to our Cory. Another reason why I wanted to post it today.  
We love you big guy 3 9 months. **

**It's also the calm before the storm if you will...**

Enjoy!

* * *

**May**

After the "holiday" in Hawaii, Naya called her team and Big Sean's to discuss their future projects.

"Look, if we all want this to work, we need to set some boundaries." Naya was sat in long table in between her PR's Tweedle Dick, Steve Rohr and Tweedle Dumb Nancy Davies. They were sat in one of the seminar rooms in Lexicon PR, on the other side of the table was Big Sean dressed in his oversized black Tupac shirt with his signature hat and necklace of a jungle cat. Beside the rapper much like Naya was his PR team.

"Fuck sake…" muttered Big Sean.

The rappers PR glared at the artist who shut himself up. "What seems to be the problem Miss. Rivera?" inquired Mike Brinks from I AM PRAGENCY.

"I want to make it clear that I have intention on engaging into a romantic relationship with Sean Anderson. All display of affection are strictly for publicity stunts only." Naya replied coldly. Her PR was silent as they picked up on her "I'm not having any of this crap" tone.

"Of course, we understand Miss Rivera."

"Good. Make sure your client understands too." She replied bluntly.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do?!" Big Sean protested, throwing his cap on the table as he rubbed his head in an irritated manner.

"During the two years we're supposed to be "together", you're allowed to engage into any relationship you want; provided that it will strictly stay hidden during the duration of our negotiation and vice-versa. Any infringement of this condition will result to annihilation of the contract. Is that fair enough for you?" the Latina responded to which Sean nodded in agreement.

"Fine."

After a moment of awkwardness, Mike cleared his throat and opened his folder to discuss their proposed strategy "Ok, I guess that's settled then. Shall we begin-"

"Another thing." Naya interrupted.

"I decide when to initiate PDA."

"Yes, that's quite alright Miss Rivera. Is there anything else?"

"No that's all." With that, Naya flashed the other party a sickly sweet smile.

**June**

May was pretty relaxed. Big Sean was away promoting his album which she was thankful for. That didn't mean that the Latina wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Naya had a few photo shoots here and there but most of the month she took it as an opportunity to catch up with Mychal who was psyched to hear that she was "dating" Big Sean, Nickayla was busy with her blooming modelling career so she didn't see her. Naya felt bad for letting her brother believe that she was truly with Sean. As a consolation to ease her guilt, she promised to bring him at his next Raiders game, he was so glad that he squeezed Naya so hard she feared he was going to break her back. The actress does not understand her brother's fascination with the rapper and his "music". She swear he actually has a 3 minute track which was mostly him saying "ass" over and over again; which was appropriately named "A$$".

How creative.

She also met up with Meg as she promised which was nice. They avoided the sore topic of her "boyfriend though" apart from that, they were good.

She wished she took advantaged more of the month though, but regardless nothing could have prepared her for the hell that was June and July.

It was the 2nd of June and the cast were scheduled to go back to work for the promotional pictures for Season 5 of Glee. She parked her sleek black range rover which shined sharply as the sun beamed down in LA. The actress walked straight to her dressing room as she was running a bit late, gave Clyde and Jo a kiss on the cheek and let them do their magic. Dressed in one of Santana's skin tight dress which showed off her figure, she walked to the set with her head held high. Naya knew her friends will be confused between congratulating her on her new relationship and asking what about _**her**_.

So she put her game face on. Stood a little taller, her eyes a little sharper and forced her muscles to relax. She refuses to talk about her. The first person she saw was Darren; his hair was already slathered with gel or hair wax, holding it in place. They used so much of the sticky substance she's not sure how Darren still hasn't gone bald. Naya has so many questions. How does he get it off his hair? What if he was washing and it all suddenly falls off? Does he get hairball like cats do in his drain?

"Hi Naya" said Darren, wearing Blaine's stripe shirt which showed off the length of his shoulders well. He stood up from his chair and approached the brunette.

"Hey Darren" she gave him a peck on cheek and a hug.

"I see you've got your Blaine on" Naya teased.

"Yep, hair's all done." He tilted his head to indicate.

Squinting her eyes Naya inspected her co-workers head "Is it just me or your hair is really starting to thin out Darren?"

Darren eyes widened in alarm, not quite sure what to do he paced around the area desperately looking for a mirror. He cursed under his breath when he could find one. Naya watched her friend panic, the man then stopped his pacing when an idea stroked him. He got his phone out and turned his camera in reverse. Just as he did Chris came around the corner with Jenna.

"Really, Darren? Selfie, again?" Chris looked at his on-screen boyfriend amusingly, while Jenna tut at him, playfully scolding him.

"What? No! I wasn't! I was just checking my hair because Naya said-"Darren defended himself, but the pair just cocked their eyebrows at him. The man just sighed in defeat and put his phone away, he looked back at Naya and glared at her which made the Latina laugh out loud.

"Hey there Lady" Chris engulfed the petit girl in his arms; she hugged him back equally warm. Chris held her forearms and admired her glowing skin.

"Nice tan!" he complimented her.

"Thanks Chris." Naya smiled at her friend. Not long after Jenna approached her too and gave her a kind hesitant smile. The brunette realized that she hadn't spoken to Jenna ever since she strode at them with that magazine.

"Hey Jenna" Naya opened her arms invitingly to which the Asian girl walked into and gave her a firm hug, clearing all the unresolved tension. The Latina released her friend from the hug but left her right hand on the girls back, just wanting to keep her friend close a little longer. "So where's everyone?" Naya asked.

"Well… Lea and Cory are running late…" said Chris in that knowing tone to which the other laughed to in response.

"The 'babies'" Meaning Melissa, Jacob and others- the newbies "are around just getting ready and I think Totle might have went for a coffee"

"Oh right"

"Yep, well anyway. I brought breakfast so we can have some until everyone's ready." Chris replied

Naya, Jenna and Darren followed Chris, she's glad that none of them brought up either Big Sean or Heather. It's nice to get a break from her two separate realities.

It's been a great day, she was reunited her friends and they have managed to finish the photoshoot and promo interviews all in one day. The cast shared stories about their vacation during their break and celebrated Cory's release from rehab as Brad hired someone to cater food for the cast. The co-workers decided to also extend their celebration as they each promised to go out the following night. Naya shared bits of her "holiday" with Sean too, but no one pressed on the topic about him and she was happy with that.

It was all going well until Ryan came into the set with large stack of white envelopes.

"All right kids gather around! I have some exciting news!" Ryan bellowed, interrupting conversations which came to a stop as they crowded around him. Naya was still beaming from laughing joyously at Chords tale about him and his brother's recent conquest.

"What's with the envelopes Ryan?" Lea asked as she stood in front of Cory who had his arms around her. His head dotingly resting on hers.

"This my child, is an invitation from our dearest Heather" Naya's face fell and her heart raced eager to run away from the definite gut punching news _"Dear God please don't let it be a wedding invitation…"_ she prayed.

"for her baby shower!" Ryan all but screamed.

"And you!" Ryan pointed at Naya with one of the envelopes "You are so mean keeping the secret from us! We had to know during the filming in April!" Ryan teased; completely unaware of the exchange of glances between the cast and the way they all tensed and held their breath. The cast all knew about Heather's pregnancy. They all promised not say anything to the brunette, but with the magazines speculating; it kind of failed. They knew the reason why Heather was on the set that day was because she finally got the courage to tell Naya. Of course by this time, Naya was actually well on her way to burning her liver. Lea dug her nails into her palm whilst Jenna was genuinely mulling over the idea of punching Ryan in the throat. Chris just wanted to melt right at that moment, his faced screamed pain. Whilst Chord on the other hand was inching closer and closer to Naya, preparing himself to throw the Latina over his shoulder and carry her away in case she pulls a Snix. He then wondered why it had to be him who had to physically restrain Naya every time. Acting or not.

Everyone was waiting for Naya to say something.

"…Yea…" She muttered "Sorry about that…"

"Oh come on Naya! It's ok, she already told us months ago when we were filming in New York, and she came on the set. She was looking for you actually but you were sick that day."

Naya knew about Heather's sudden visit and it was exactly the reason why she faked illness. It was the day after she confronted Telly, Kevin and Jenna about Heather's pregnancy. Ryan ran his mouth on and on. Everyone was smiling awkwardly not really sure how to get Ryan to shut up whilst also praying that everyone in the room will get out unharmed.

"Anyway, here you are." The director passed the envelopes around and Naya took one. As soon as it touched her hand she felt as if it was burning her palm. She saw the way her cast-mates were glancing at her to make sure if she was ok and she hated that. She just wanted to go home.

"So that's it for today gang! Good job! See you all soon!" Ryan dismissed the cast everyone said their goodbye and afterwards Naya rushed back into her car.

She just sat there, staring at her steering wheel with the invitation on her lap. She took a deep breath and placed the letter on her console. "Don't cry here…" she thought. "At least wait until you're home…" Just as she started her engine, the passenger door to her right opened where she found Cory sat down buckling himself in. Naya watched him as he casually made himself comfortable, adjusting the seat because the leg room was too cramped for him. You know being 6.2ft and all. Cory was casually singing "Party in the USA" under his breath. After he was done fussing over himself he clapped hands over his knees and looked at Naya expectantly.

"Are you driving or are we waiting for anyone else?" He asked her as if Naya should have been expecting him in the car. Naya blinked at him and just started the engine and pulled out of the car park.

"Do you always drive without music?" Cory asked Naya who was still confused to why her friend was in her car and also wondering what he wanted.

"Helloooooo…." Cory dragged as he tried to get Naya's attention.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" Naya replied still a bit lost.

"I said I'm gonna turn on the radio, is that ok?" This man clambered into her car and made himself comfortable without even consulting her and now he's asking her if he can turn the radio?

"Yea, yea sure… That's fine."

"Cool!" Cory fiddled with the car's music system, pressing on random buttons and muttering underneath his breath how Naya's stereo was irritatingly complicated.

"Aha! Yes! This is my jaaaammm!" He cheered as he found a song he liked. The signature piano instrumental of the song bounced in the car, Naya's brow furrowed upon recognizing the song.

"Really? This?" she asked.

Cory who was humming to the tracks intro while his head bopped in time with the rest replied "Yea, why not? It's a classic! MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN WALKING FAST FACES PAST AND I'M HOME BOUND!" He sung to her fully with imitating the piano riffs.

This made Naya grin in amusement.

"STARING BLANKLY AHEAD JUST MAKING MY WAY, MAKING WAY THROUGHT CRO-OU-OU-OWED!" Naya focused back on the road smiling at his friends antics.

"Nananana, nana… And I need you" He poked Naya's rib trying to get her attention.

She looked at him warningly, as though to say "I'm driving"

"Nananana, nana… And I miss you" He poked her again.

"And now I wonderrrrr…." Cory smirked at her, daring her to sing with him. Naya's resolve broke and she sang with her friend.

"IF I COULD FALL, INTO THE SKY. DO YOU THINK TIME, WOULD PASS ME BY? CAUSE YOU KNOW I'D WALK A THOUSAND MILES, IF I CAN JUST SEE YOU. TONIGHT. NANANANA, NANA!"

The pair sung as Cory brought the windows of the car down, stretching his hand out like a child. They were driving around LA one of Naya's favourite pass time. She hadn't had so much fun ever since things got complicated.

A few more tracks later and Naya and Cory found themselves at a quiet little burger joint. It was just them two and the friendly staff who welcomed them warmly. The two had just finished their meal and was now in a burger coma.

"Oh my god… I'm so full…" Naya moaned.

"Me too…" Cory grumbled in reply.

The two looked at each other exaggeratedly sitting down, sticking their stomachs up. They pulled funny faces at each other; Cory pulled a quadruple chin which made Naya burst out laughing. Eventually they settled back down into a comfortable silence.

"She wanted to tell you first you know…" Cory started, Naya just looked at him. Not angry, not upset, not sad, she just listened to him.

"The moment she found out, she was looking for you…"

"How do you know?" Naya asked.

"Because, she asked me where you were. I said I didn't know, maybe running late… She said 'I need her'. She looked devastated, like the world was coming to an end… I asked her what was wrong and that's when she burst into tears. She just kept saying 'I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…'"

Naya's was silent; she just sat there taking in what Cory was telling her.

"I tried to comfort her, I told her it will all be fine but she just kept on crying and she was shaking her head wildly… So I took her back to her trailer and just hugged her until she finally calmed down, and that's when she told me she was pregnant…" Cory finished.

The actress felt like someone just sucked the life out of her as she sat in the booth defeated. She placed her elbows on the table and pressed her palm against her eyes as she cried. Cory moved beside the Latina and wrapped his right arm around her and pressed her to his side so she could cry against his chest.

Everything was just so fucking messed up. She loves her, she will always be in love with Heather and Heather loves her too but fate seems to have other plans.

Cory drove them back to Naya's house as the brunette just stared at nowhere in particular, just breathing. Soon they came to a halt and Naya turned to look at Cory. Her friend was looking at her with that half smile of his. He lifted her face so she could see his eyes clearly.

"Listen to me ok?" Cory said. "If there's anything in this world which you can be sure of, it's that she loves you."

A tear fell from Naya's eyes again which Cory immediately wiped away with his thumb. "No crying… Whatever you do, however things turn out. Her love for you is something you can always hold on to, and regardless of the situation love like that is always worth having. Always."

She hugged him after they got out of the car, she poured her gratitude in that single act and Naya will always hope that Cory knows how grateful she is for him and how much that night meant to her.

That was the last time she ever spoke to Cory.


	3. Glee Tour

**AUTHORS NOTE: Again, just WOW. The amount followers and support this fic is getting is AMAZING! 1.15K READERS LAST SUNDAY. WOAH. Thank you! Also, thank goodness for the Easter break or I wouldn't have been able to write so much (PROBABLY DOING ANOTHER UPDATE BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEK). Although, warning I may not be able to update as fast during the exam season. I hope you guys won't get tired of waiting :(**

**I know I said that the story revolve around the tweet but I feel as though I need to talk about HeYa's past to do them justice. So after contemplating about the plot I've decided to do many time jumps to build solid context about HeYa's relationship. **

**Basically what I'm trying to say is, we have a long journey ahead of us :P This "mini-series" will be EXTENDED. **

**So... **

**1. Give me ships you want to see. Which friendship and whatever  
****- nat425, I hear you friend! Because I'm doing more chapters about HeYa's past, we'll DEFINITELY see more of Cory **  


**2. Any events you guys want to read about? Paleyfest? Comic-con? I will try to incorporate them where they seem fit.**

**3. Well... just say anything you guys want really :P**

**Again I appreciate your reviews, suggestions and criticisms! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I would also love to fangirl with anyone so follow me on Twitter! brittana211**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, I DO NOT OWN GLEE  
All mistakes are mine, sorry!**

**Now let's have some HeYa ;) **

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**July 2013**

Cory's death was unfathomable. No one could have seen it coming and it shook the very foundation of Glee but not the relationships between the cast. The person who pulled them altogether somehow made it sure that his passing will not lead to the deterioration of their friendship but into deeper, stronger and more seeded understanding bonds.

Naya and the cast were so sure that Lea would not want to carry on filming Glee. That the show will abruptly end in season 4. After hearing Cory's passing, the series regulars came together to discuss the show without Lea as she took some time to herself. As everyone gathered around the meeting room, two spaces were left vacant; there was a moment before the meeting started where everyone was either looking hopefully at either the door or at the chairs. Hoping Lea will come skipping in with Cory beside her, grinning at them.

The seats remained empty.

Everyone pretty much thought that it would be for the best to end the show right there and then. It felt wrong to continue "Glee" without… Well, without glee.

Cory brought hilarity, joy and happiness in the set and the cast. He cared deeply about his friends and the plotlines. He would always ask people if they were ok, always wanting everyone to be cheerful. When people asked him in return he would always just smile and reassure them that he was perfect. Naya now wonders how many "Perfect" was actually perfect and how many of those "perfect" were actually silent cries for help.

When Cory heard about how badly written Finn was in Glee 300th Musical Performance, outing Santana. He was not happy. He pushed Ryan to conform to his request. Ryan had to reshuffle songs to include Cory's appeal for Finn to serenade Santana: a stripped down cover of "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" in "I Kissed a Girl". It wasn't acting when they filmed the scene; all of the emotions were real. It wasn't just Finn singing to Santana; it was Cory singing to Naya to show his support towards their relationship, Cory encouraging Heather and Naya to be together. Naya still listens to the track every now and then.

Lea proved the cast wrong when she took over Cory's leadership and continued to stride forward. Lea pushed the writers to rewrite the whole Season 5; they were so close to the first deadline of the first episode that schedules had to be adjusted. The sudden death of their friend caused everyone to reminisce the glory days of Glee. Especially what went about in the Glee Tour, which none of them can bring themselves to regret.

* * *

**Glee Tour May 21- July 3rd, 2011**

It was the Wednesday before their first show on tour which was in Las Vegas on the 21st.

"Naya I need you…"

One phone call

That was all it took Naya to have her breaking so many laws as she broke the speed limit and run past so many red lights in the span of 6 minutes. The normally 20 minute drive from her apartment to Heather's and Ashley's was cut almost a three quarter short. Naya was surprised she didn't have her license rebuked to be honest. So, dressed in nothing but her sweats she haphazardly threw on- which was on backwards by the way- and an oversized t-shirt; she dashed out of her apartment in 2am in the morning.

The brunette was panicking. Heather's voice over the line was not something unusual, it was the way the Latina heard her friends lips tremble on the last syllable. Something wasn't right and her gut was telling her to defy gravity and fly across LA to get to the blonde. Unfortunately for her, jet packs weren't exactly an available mode of transport, nor can she drive a broom so she had to settle for driving.

After arriving at Heather's in record time, the Latina stilled herself and checked her appearance in the rear view mirror of her old beaten down Peugeot which cost her more to get fix than the car itself; she took in her appearance. "Just got out of bed in 2am due to a friend's phone call" just about summed her up right. Naya cursed under her breath as her hair stuck up like she was electrocuted, she did however praise herself for remembering to put on a bra before leaving the house. Not wanting to seem like she drove live a crazy stalker- which she did- the woman decided to stay in the car for a few minutes to fix herself a bit. Naya combed through her hair trying to tame it. After a few pulls and tugs, she at least looked a bit like Bellatrix Le Strange instead of Einstein. Irritated at her homeless look, Naya threw the car door open, she was just about to slam it shut when she saw a roll of Polo's in the console of her car. She hastily grabbed the mints and stuffed four of them in her mouth.

The girl climbed up the stairs and rung Heather's apartment, not long after; the lock of the door to the building clanged open and a low buzzing sound emitted from the security of the door. Heather didn't even bother asking who it was. Naya let herself in and jumped up two flights of stairs before she came to a half outside her friend's apartment. Naya reached for the doorknob to open the door which she knew would be unlocked for her and closed and locked it gently after entering the vicinity.

The soft tap of her foot against the wooden floor was the only sound which echoed in the room. Naya found herself stood in the living room of the apartment where in front her was a blue loveseat couch; the room was lit up by only one tall lamp which was at the corner of the room next to the television. The Latina could make up Heather's slumped figure on the couch; she walked quietly around to join her friend who she found was clutching on her phone, curled up and was wrapped in a blanket.

The cushion dipped as she seated herself down. "Hey…" Naya whispered. Heather pulled herself up and scooched over to her best friend. Naya rested her back on the sofa and placed her left arm around the blonde as Heather snuggled unto her, the blonde nestled her head on her chest. Naya feared for a moment that Heather could hear the way her heart raced at their closeness. It was soon forgotten though when she felt movements underneath the blanket which was now draped over the both of them, as Heather look for her right hand. Naya moved her limb to hold Heather's hand on her lap. The two settled in a comfortable silence, Naya was never the kind to push thing out of people and in return they respected privacy. The brunette was content sitting intimately with Heather; she would wait until her best friend was ready to talk.

"He doesn't want me to go…" The previously recluse girl broke the silence.

"Oh?" Naya replied.

"He said that, me going on the tour will mean that that's it for us. Not getting back together again."

Naya wanted to say "Good! It's about time! Leave him! Come to the tour with me and we'll have a great time! We'll get drunk in different cities and forget that, that douchebag was ever in your life!"

Except Heather needed a friend right now, and that's not what a friend who is not head over heels in love with the blonde would say.

So she settled for a safer reply, which she knows will still break her heart if her friend gives her the answer she dreaded.

"What did you say?"

"I said he was being unfair…'"

"_Damn right he's being unfair! The prick ditched you for baseball games for god sake!"_ Naya screamed in her head.

"And that we're not even together now, so how could he demand such thing from me!"

Naya listened as Heather ranted in frustration.

"I said, 'So it's ok for you to leave me so you can play with a stick and a ball. But I'm not allowed to do what I want?!" The blonde said.

"Then he accused me of being selfish and said that baseball was different because it was something he had been dreaming about doing since he was you. Also, he said that it's different because he was just in another state. But the tour will involve me leaving the country, and that he couldn't live with that so if I go, that's it."

"Uhum… Then what happened?" Naya asked.

"I said that maybe that's fine. 'Maybe I want it to be over' and slammed the phone on him." Heather finished.

"And do you?" Naya knows she's probably going to hate herself for asking that. The pair stayed in their close position throughout the conversation.

"I don't know…" Heather answered truthfully. "I don't know, maybe? I just. I'm not happy anymore…" she replied tiredly. Heather felt Naya nod to let her know that she was listening.

And then there it was, "What do you think I should do, Nay?" Naya felt Heather angle her head up so she could Naya's face. The Latina was quiet for a moment, thoroughly thinking about her words. She gulped before opened her lips to let the other girl know what she thought.

"I think… I think you need to do what will make you happy..." Naya responded, she kept her head straight purposely avoiding Heather's eyes because she knows. She knows that her eyes will betray her words if she looks at those blue eyes that can read her so well. Naya knows that Heather will see her desperate pleas for the blonde to stay with her, not just for the tour but in general.

"…If you think Taylor will make you happy then stay, but… If you think you'll be happier away and you think that it's worth throwing what you and him could be… then come to the tour." Naya finished.

"But I don't know what will make me happy…" Heather sighed.

Naya knows what the blonde is asking her to say, Heather was asking her to make the decision for her.

She couldn't do that.

She loves Heather too much to take away that liberty from her.

"I can't make the choice for you Hemo" Naya answered back.

She took a deep breath and looked down towards the blonde, right into her eyes as she said the following words. "But… what I can promise you is that, if you come to the tour; I will do my very best to make you happy." She replied whole heartedly.

The double meaning of the promise and the gravity of the commitment she was offering Heather was something Naya meant completely.

"If you leave him to be with me, I will do everything I can to make you happy."

Naya can never say those actual words to her friend and she figures that Heather never will pick up on the true meaning behind them. But still, she hoped that the blonde would, and that she would also accept her offer.

The pair fell into another silence. This time it lasted throughout the night as Heather fell into a deep slumber in Naya's arms. After hearing the blonde girl's breath even out, Naya too surrendered herself to lethargy.

The next morning the two found themselves snuggling on the cramped couch, Naya being the big spoon and Heather the smaller one. It should have been uncomfortable, their muscles should be sore and their backs should be aching but never had the pair slept so well before.

After being woken up by Ashley who came back from her lovely walk of shame, the trio had breakfast together. Naya adores Ashley but sometimes she just wants to punch her in the face for being such a bother. The Latina pretended sleep just to have Heather in her arms a little longer but Ashley being Ashley, acted like the little asshole she was.

For god sake.

After their meal, it was time to Naya to leave. She had to pack for the tour and had to do some errands before she left. They were leaving bright and early on Friday for their show in Las Vegas on the Saturday. Naya bid her friend goodbye, they didn't say any more about last night. Heather simply told Naya that she'll call her later to confirm if she was going tomorrow. Naya nodded and gave Heather a hug. It was firm; it said that no matter what Heather chooses to do, she will have Naya's support.

Naya didn't get a call from Heather.

It was like a school trip, the cast met at the Paramount studios to catch a coach to the airport, they'll arrive in Vegas before lunch and they'll have the rest of the day off before the rehearsals and the shows the following day. Naya who was crowded around Ryan as he gave them a pep-talk, was stood on her tiptoes looking at the crowd to see if she could find the blonde girl she hoped to see. Except she was only met with disappointment when didn't find her.

Naya asked the rest of her cast mate if they heard from Heather, unfortunately; Amber claimed she heard Ryan on the phone to the dancer talking about some problem to which Kevin confirmed that he heard too. The Latina took it as her friend cancelling on the tour. Naya's heart sunk in disappointment.

The brunette was quiet throughout the journey to Vegas, she was like the little girl sat alone in the school bus as her friend fell ill and had to miss school. She was laughing and talking to people but not as animated as usual.

When the cast arrived at Caesar's Palace hotel, Naya was given a double bed room. The casts were bunking with one another and she was meant to stay with Heather. Since the blonde seemed to have boycotted the tour, Naya had the large and empty room all to herself.

"It's going to be a long tour…" Naya thought.

The group of friends walked around Vegas with awe-inspiring eyes as they enjoyed the new setting. They took countless of photos of another laughing and videoing each other's antics. They were out for most of the day and only came back to the hotel to get change as they all agreed on clubbing and checking out the casino's. So as everyone retreated to their shares rooms, Naya went back to hers, not looking forward to the desolate space. As she approached her room, to her surprise; her door was already unlocked.

"What the fuck?" Naya said which caused the other actors to stop and crowd around her to see what was up. Naya entered the hotel room cautiously and saw the door to the bathroom door shut. The other crept up behind her, also inspecting the room.

"_It couldn't be…"_ Naya thought.

Not long after, the doorknob to the en-suite bathroom jingled. The cast held their breath as they waited for the intruder to emerge. As the door was flung open, there she was; Heather in jeans and a simple white V-neck shirt.

"Erm… Hi guys" she greeted the group of people in an unsure and amused tone.

Naya who was previously confused as fuck, let out a small smile of disbelief at first until it grew to a full grown grin when Heather walked towards her to give her a warm hug. After a moment of shock, she immediately raised her arms up to hug her best friend fiercely in return. Their friends, who noticed Naya's gloomy demeanour, released simultaneous "aww's"; glad that Heather could make it and how Naya was immediately put into a much lighter and joyful mood.

Damn gurl, Imma be so glad to see you" Kevin slurred.

It was well past midnight and most of the cast thought it was a good idea to get roaring drunk, one of them being Kevin.

Sometime in the middle of their adventure that night, they've all come to disperse into tiny little groups. Chris, Amber, Jenna and Dianna decided to indulge themselves, getting massage and all pampered up for tomorrow. The guys: Chord, Darren, Mark and Harry decided to try out their luck at the Casino. Lea and Cory were nowhere to be seen. Whilst, Naya, Heather and Kevin decided to relax at the bar. Well it was anything but relaxing as Kevin hollered and laughed at everything, sometime ago forgetting his nationality and deciding to adapt the African- American vernacular speech.

"I'm glad to see you too Kev" Heather replied, giggling the way Kevin was slurring his words; obviously drunk.

"Nah..nah... Like, you don't understaaanddd... Like, Bee here" Kevin slumped his heavy arm around Naya's shoulders who was sitting on his other side. "Yeh? She was acting all too fuckin' damn depressed this morning!" Kevin shouted, Naya cringed at the volume of his voice and at the way he unabashedly updated Heather about her silliness.

"Oh really?" The taller girl teased Naya which made the other girl look at her, the brown eyes were scolding _"Don't push it."_ It said.

"Yeh, yeh... Like.. Legit. When Ramber-"

_Ramber?_

"Said you not be goin' wiv uz... She looked like a kicked puppy, y'all!"

Heather who was enjoying Kevin run his mouth, laughed at his friend 'outing' Naya. While the tanned girl on the other hand just feigned dismissal of Kevin as she pretended to look around the bar of the casino. Really she just wanted to shut Kevin up.

"Tis true!" Kevin exclaimed. "I mean like... I think... This puppy love..." The Latina tensed at this but didn't want to seem guilty and so she settled for biting the inside of her cheeks.

"Is like... Not puppy love... But like... Dog love ya know... Or like lobsters!" The drunken man moved his hand in front of him and linked his limbs with his thump and pointing finger, just like in "Friends".

Heather's eyes glistened at Kevin's analogy and was enjoying Naya squirm in her seat. It was adorable. It funny how Naya never got used to how their friends teased them.

Except they weren't jokes.

Everyone knows about Naya's feelings for Heather, well except for Heather.

"SHE'S YOUR LOBSTER- OW!"

Naya pinched her friend's thigh and rose from their seat.

"Alright, that's enough McHale. I'm putting you to bed." The brunette said sternly.

Heather saw Naya's burning cheeks and beamed at the smaller girl, even though she knew she was purpose averting her eyes.

"Bu-but..."

"-I'm just gonna bring Kevin to his room Hemo... I'll um... I'll be right back..." Naya mumbled to quietly as she looked around the bar, still refusing to look at Heather.

"Yea sure, do you need help?" The kind girl offered.

"No, no... It's ok. I've got this, Kevin weight like a little girl." Naya replied looking at Heather as she finally forced herself. She needed some air away from Heather after that.

"Ok, be careful. See you in a bit"

And with that, Naya hauled Kevin's ass out of the bar despite the boy's protests. On her way back to the drunken Kevin's room who was dragging his feet, Harry saw Naya struggling. Kevin did not weight like a little girl.

"Damn it Kev, you really need to stop with the cheeseburger Sundays..." Naya grumbled.

"Hey Veiled-Fairy, need a little help?" Harry took Kevin's other shoulder, evening out the weight. Kevin at first resisted Harry, not recognizing who he was and demanding that he gets his hands off him as he was a married man. Naya reassured Kevin that it was Harry and eventually allowed their other friend to help them.

"Thanks" Naya smiled gratefully at Harry as they walked through the Casino, to the elevator.

They arrived in Kevin's room who was swaying as they sat him on his. Naya dismissed Harry and reassured him that she could handle it from there. The tall man bid her a brief goodbye, telling her she'll see him later as he opened the door. Naya gave him a little wave back.

When the door was closed the girl who was half annoyed and half jaunty helped Kevin get undressed for bed, whilst scolding him about Heather. Which was useless really, considering that 86% of the liquid around the boy's body is probably alcohol.

As Naya left Kevin in his boxers and plain white shirt, she tucked him into bed. The man already passed out. Naya gave his friend a peck on the forehead and wished him good night.

Then she slapped his head and chided the grumbling man and said they'll talk tomorrow.

When Naya came back, she found Heather perched up on one of the bar stools sipping on her 30 Purple Rain. Naya saw her politely refused a drink with a fairly handsome guy, claiming she already had a "date". The guy backed down humbly and wished the dancer a good night. Naya felt bad for the guy, he seemed kind. Also he couldn't blame her for trying. Heather looked gorgeous in her white cocktail dress. She stood out from the sea of black and white suits and from the jealous glares of the women around her. Nonetheless she felt exhilarated after she heard Heather referred to her as her 'date'. What? The girl can dream can't she?!

After the guy left Heather, she saw the blonde run her eyes around the area looking for her, Naya presumes. When Heather spotted her not very far away, the brunette gave the blonde a knowing smirk to which Heather rolled her eyes playfully at. She sidled up on the bar stool next to her friend.

"'Date', eh?" Naya teased.

"What? You are." Heather replied simply, little does she know how it made Naya's heart jump like an Olympic gymnast.

"You know, 'chicks before dicks'" the blonde finished, which as much as Naya tried not to let it affect her. Sent her gymnastic heart come flailing down from its ambitious jump.

"Right, of course." Naya replied "But you know…" she added. "You could have gone with the guy, I wouldn't have minded. You know, being single and all…" Naya was slyly asking Heather to confirm her notion to which the blonde picked up on.

"Yea, I could have…" The blonde sighed. "But I just want to be with my best friend right now" Heather replied to Naya with pure honest eyes.

Naya softened at the blonde girl's admission. Her heart broke more for Heather than it did for her own friend zoned heart.

"Well in that case… Let's drink!"

The first live show was exhilarating.

The Glee Cast performed their encore which was "Somebody to Love" and the crowd let out a roar of applause which reverberated through their bodies, it was electrifying! The cast ran out of the stage, laughing and jumping in joy. The girls got emotional from the overwhelming reception and had to take minute to compose themselves.

Naya and Heather throughout the whole night kept each other close at all times, both thrilled and terrified and was in need of comfort from one another. They kept each other grounded.

Their first performance of "Valerie" was a crowd pleaser. Naya's voice trembled at the start but grew stronger as she saw Heather smiling adoringly at her. It pushed her confidence and she begun to truly enjoy the performance when she saw her best friend having the time of her life, doing her dance number with Harry. Their chemistry on the show did no justice in what they actually were like on stage. They fed of each other's energy and the crowd felt it! They fell in love with the duo.

Naya even hugged Kevin whom she blanked the whole day after his catastrophic drunken word vomit. Everyone was hugging everyone and they all wore matching smiles from ear to ear.

Finally Heather and Naya found themselves back in each other's arm and hugged for the nth time. This time they held one another so tight. It had finally sunk in to Naya that Heather was with her. Heather was on tour.

"You're here" Naya whispered in awe to Heather's ear.

"Yea, I'm here. So you better keep your promise" the blonde replied her voice thick with emotions.

This made Naya smile even wider.


	4. Hanging

**An update as promised guys! "Hanging"? How depressing... I'll just let you guys get on with it :P**

* * *

True to her word, Naya made sure her and Heather had a great time. That included getting drunk at least every other day. If people had doubts about Heather and Naya not being best friends, all of those doubts would have been wiped away if they saw them together during the first week of tour. Every night during their performance, Heather would somehow find her way to stand next to Naya in the group numbers. As long as one was in the room with the other, you can bet that they were physically connected in some way; Heather playing with Naya's hands, Naya playing with Heather's hair, Heather running her hand on Naya's smooth arms. They were always touching and if they were apart, the other would always be

_"Where's Naya?"_

_"Where's Hemo?_

_"Have you seen Naya?"_

_"Oh my God, Heather said the funniest thing last night!"_

_"So Naya and I were sat…"_

_"Hey guys, Heather and I were planning…"_

The cast found it irritatingly adorable how the two have become so in dysfunctional without the other.

They were cute.

But dear god, weren't they sickly adorable.

Out of all the people, Kevin, Dianna and Totle who caught up with the tour in San Jose were the most pumped up people in the cast about the ever blossoming relationship between the two girls. Finally they thought, Naya might actually stand a chance. Naya's sexuality was no secret to her friends. Although, it wasn't exactly something her father was proud of and so it was something which she chose to kept away from the limelight. Also, hence why the lack of father support in her acting career, she wasn't expecting him to throw her a massive party after learning that her career breaking role was a lesbian too. That just took the cake. So apart from George Rivera, the rest of the family clan were happy with who Naya was. She was the favourite until she fell from her father's grace in highschool when she came out to her family. Thus, Nickayla became the object of her father's affection. Naya didn't mind, she loves Nickayla. She's just happy she wasn't thrown on the street when she told her parents. Not that Yolanda would ever throw any of her kids on the street.

Naya's sexual orientation was something which never became a problem with Heather. If anything the blonde celebrated it, you know having many gay friends and all. Heather was so accepting and that's probably one of the many reasons with the Latina fell for her. The blonde didn't keep the brunette at arm's length or anything. It was refreshing considering she was isolated at school for being "different", she guesses it's why she connected with Glee so much. Heather was just Heather around Naya. If anything, when the blonde is with the brunette it's when people truly see the dancer shine. They complimented one another.

Despite how energizing the tour was, the cast were more that relieved to be back in Los Angeles for a couple of days. They all went back to their respected homes after their show in Staples Centre.

It was the first night Naya and Heather spent without each other.

As Naya was lying wide awake in her bed thinking about how much fun she had with Heather, she could not be any more thankful. Glee was definitely a god sent miracle and Heather, Heather is one of his angels. Naya laughed at how cheesy she was being, she probably should be worried that she was laughing by herself but she was too excited and inspired to care. She was happy, however the realization that she was alone made her feel empty as she sat up in her queen sized bed in her apartment. She couldn't help but wish that her best friend was with her right now. The Latina made a deal with herself that during at least the first night back in LA, she wouldn't text Heather. She would give her space. Yet, with every waking minute passing her by, the temptation and need to talk to Heather was growing. Naya mashed her head into her pillow, twisted on her bed, flipped into different position, even ran around the room and did jumping jacks to tire herself to get some sleep, but nothing.

It was 3:36am.

"For goodness sake…" she grumbled to herself.

Just as her resolve was about to break, her phone lit up.

And what a coincidence! It was Heather.

It beeped.

"R u awake? x "

Again.

"Shit, sry it's 3:37am! Ur probably asleep! Nvm go bac 2 bed! 3 x"

And again.

"Soz again, fuck I need to stop textingasdfghk"

Naya chuckled at her friends multiple texts as she read them. Just as she was about to type a reply, she hesitated. Should she reply? This doesn't count does it? I mean it was Heather who texted her first and it would just be rude if she doesn't reply at you know 3:38am… Naya's thumb hovered over her Iphone.

Fuck it.

It was 3am, the night is over. This doesn't count.

"Don't worry, I'm awake 2. Can't get any sleep… x" she quickly typed.

As soon as she sent her message, her phone beeped again.

"Oh gd, I felt bad coz I thought I mite hav woken u up and fgs naya. It's txting not an eng essay. txt prperly! x"

Naya giggle as her phone screen and type her reply.

"Sorry, phones auto-correct is on! x" Normally Naya hates people who uses shortcuts, she emans seriously. It's just a few letters long and it's not hard to use proper punctuation marks. But of course… Heather's an exception.

"uhummm… so wuu2?"

"Not much just lying in bed"

"Well that's excitin'"

"Hemo it's nearly 4am, what could I possibly be doing right now?"

"I dunno, something interesting?"

"Fine. What are you doing?"

"Well, rite now Im hiking in the woods wid George Clooney, wearing giant clown shoes. Dnt do it, not a gd idea."

Naya chuckled at her friends quirky text, before typing a reply her phone beeped again.

"George says 'Hi' x"

The Latina shook her amusedly at the text, the her phone beeped again.

"I miss you… "

Naya stared at her screen. God damn, Heather is making it so damn hard for her to move on. Not that Naya was trying very hard. Not long after she sent her reply.

"Hi George.

…I miss you too."

They were being silly Naya knows that, it was less than 24 hours ago since they last saw each other! But Naya was glad that Hemo sent her such a sweet text. She'll probably be reading it over and over again until they hope back on the crazy ride that is the Glee Tour.

It's sad, she knows.

Naya sent another text to Heather.

"Where's Ashley? Have you spoken much to her? How is she?"

Beep. The reply took a little longer this time, "Heather must be sleepy." Naya thought.

"fine, busy tho but she that we'll havin organic coffpasty date 2mozday?"

Naya squinted her eyes as she tried to decipher what the text was supposed to say _"Fine, she's busy though, she promised we'll be having our organic coffee and pasty date tomorrow/today?"_

"Oh that's good tell her I said "Hi" " It's been nearly ten minutes since Naya sent her previous text to Hemo. She knows her friend had probably passed out clutching on her phone.

"Goodnight Hemo x" Only when Naya was sure that her friend was unconscious did she text again to wish her goodnight and within seconds she too finally fell asleep.

San Diego concert was another success. The cast were pretty dead after the concert though and so on the plane back to LA, Heather made Naya take a nap considering that the girl gave her a ride to the airport. Naya also insisted that she'll take her home instead of "catching some creepy weirdo taxi driver" who will and lock her "in his basement" where she'll be forever his "prisoner", she thinks Naya was going to say "sex slave" but she saw the way brown eye widened in mortification and so settled for a less gruesome word. Naya's irrational fears never fail to make Heather chuckle sometimes. It was sweet in a strange Naya Rivera kind of way. Naya fell unconscious as soon as the wheels of the plane retracted to take off. Her head was resting comfortably on Heather's shoulder, whilst she held the other woman's left hand in hers. Despite flying business class, Naya insisted on having her seat up. She reasoned that Heather was much more comfortable. The blonde obliged. When an air hostess walked pass she called for her requesting a blanket. Not long after, the woman came back with the fluffy material. She thanked the kind hostess and then strategically threw the blanket over her and Naya with her right hand. Happy with her skills, Heather rested her head on Naya and easily closed her eyes to rest. Naya always made her feel safe and comfortable.

After the hour flight, the plane landed in LAX at just past 2am. The cast were glad that they were taking a few days off for a much needed recharge; they said their goodbyes and retreated into their respective cars to go home. Naya and Heather arrived at the dancers apartment in no time due to the free highway which they were thankful for. Naya stopped the car and smiled with tired eyes at her friend.

"I'll see you later Hemo" she mumbled, like she always does when exhausted Heather noted.

"Why don't you stay the night?" the taller girl suggested.

"No it's alright Hemo, you need to rest."

"So do you" she countered. Heather doesn't understand why Naya was talking as if this was new to them. They've had many sleepovers in the past before. Naya who was suddenly drawn to lucidity by Heather request shifted uncomfortably on her seat. It's not that Naya doesn't want to stay the night, heck she would stay in Heather's house until she kicked her out if she could. It's just, with their growing intimacy lately; it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to hide her feelings.

Sensing the internal debate in her friend, Heather piped up again "Come on Nay please? You know I don't like it when you drive in weird state. You passed out on my shoulder before I could count to ten! Besides this isn't really anything new?"

The moment Heather looked at her with those puppy dog eyes and with what they like to call the "Britt-britt pout", Naya knew she had already lost.

"Ok" she replied with a smile.

"Yay!" Heather sprinted out of the car and threw Naya's door open, the brunette laughed at her best friends eagerness and stepped out into the chilly summer breeze of LA. After locking the car, Heather looped her arm around Naya's and made their way to the apartment.

"Where's Ashley?" Naya asked as they climbed up the first flight of stairs.

"Ash said she'll be staying out for a couple of days cause her mum had been nagging her to come back home for a visit." Heather replied.

"Oh that sucks, you don't get to hang out with her?" Naya frowned at the knowledge.

Converses screeched as they rounded the platform to walk up another flights of stairs.

"It's ok, I don't mind. We got to have our traditional organic breakfast day this morning and we hung out before the concert today. It's all good, plus now we get to have the apartment all to ourselves…" The taller girl wagged her eyebrows suggestively at Naya which cause the other girl to laugh and blush, Heather too joined in. However, their banter was abruptly cut.

"Heather?"

The pair froze.

"Taylor?"

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER**

**AUTHORS NOTE: HAHAHAHAHA! SUCH A MEAN PLACE TO LEAVE IT! SORRY DUDES AND DUDETTES! HAHAHAHA! **

**As they say.. "It's all about the teasing..." and well pleasing will come soon ;) I promise.**

**This was a really short chapter for such obvious reasons and at least the title makes sense now? Hahahaha! I hope you all liked it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NONE OF THIS HAPPENED, I DO NOT OWN GLEE.  
Sorry for the mistakes**

**As always! Reviews, comments, criticism, follows, a video of you serenading me :* is appreciated. I really do love it when you all let me know what you think! **

** Lady H I totally agree the early HeYa during 2009-2010 is super important and it does seem that HeYa was REALLY ON during then but I promise I have a reason to why I started HeYa romance blossom a little bit later. Don't worry though, Flashbacks about young HeYa will be explore and it will include "Britt-Britt Santana night" tweet. :)**

** 20kels Cory/ Naya/ Heather and Harry/ Heather relationship's on the way! :) **

**To everyone else thank you or your support as always! (HOLY CRAP 83 FOLLOWERS?! CRAZY.)**

**+Maybe if you all you know... leave a review saying "Hi" and stuff... Or tweet, I'm on twitter too :P I might just... be inspired to update and put you all out of your misery... ;) Hahahahaha! But for now, I'll leave you with this.  
(I've written chapter 5, it's quite something... so do consider my offer... :D MUWAHAHAHAHAHAA.)**

**Don't feel bad, I'll be uploading a one-shot today inspired by the rumoured performance of "Your Body" featuring Brittana and Mercedes. **  
**It'll be *cough* a smutt* cough* first gpeen *cough* so please do check it out. Definitely all about the pleasing ;) Hahahaha! **

**:)**


	5. Oh Daddy Dear, You're Still Number One

**Hi guys, have I left you all long enough to stew? :P **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CAST.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Present Day**

After tweeting in the heat of the moment and deleting the tweet, her phone blew up with notifications. She saw a few comments from her fans, many of them sighing from relief, cheering her on. One comment made her smile, something about "SLAAAAAYEEDDD". She got multiple calls from her PR, Sean's PR, texts and calls from Kevin, Meg, and Telly which she all ignored.

Shit was going down.

But what caught her eye was one ID Caller, "Dad".

* * *

**May 29th 2011**

"Taylor what are you doing here?" Heather asked, her voice was cold and her eyes were steel.

The baseball player grinned sloppily upon hearing voice but quickly frowned as he noticed his ex-girlfriends company. He looked at the duos linked arms. Naya saw the way he took in a sharp breath. The tall man was slumped against Heather and Ashley's apartment door, it was clear that he was drunk by the way he was sat messily on the floor. He pushed himself up using his large hands and staggered about. Naya not wanting to provoke anything, unhooked her arm off Heather's. The other girl had other plans though. Heather suddenly grabbed Naya's hand the moment the other girl let go. She had this intrinsic need to be connected in Naya in some way during this confrontation. She was frightened at Taylor, especially drunken Taylor. She could smell the alcohol stench off him, as if he bathed in beer and vomit. She and Naya were still smaller and Taylor had strength to his advantage. She knows he's not the physically violent type, but by the way he carried himself carelessly; it was still threatening.

The towering man glared at the linked hands. Pale hands were tightly clasped around the tanned ones. If it weren't for Taylor's murdering eyes, Naya would have been scared for her hand, by the way her friend was squeezing it; she wouldn't be surprised if the pressure crushed her bones. Except Taylor was very much there, looking very much pissed.

"Where were you?" He barked at the petite blonde who despite her fear stood tall against her ex-boyfriend.

"None of your business. How did you get in here?" she asked.

Taylor was not happy but answered Heather's question anyway. "I told your neighbour that you were expecting me and that I had left the key to your apartment at home so he let me in."

"Right. Now that you're here, how can I help you?" Heather spat sarcastically "are you lost?"

Taylor was startled by Heather's out of character snarl "Heather please…" The man whined, he took a step towards the duo but Heather took a step back; making him stop with his advances.

"No Taylor. You can leave now."

"Hear me out...I just want to talk…" The tall girl shook her head vehemently.

"Please Hemo… I know you still care for us…"

Tears pooled Heather's eyes. No he wasn't going to pull her back in again. "No." She said but her voice trembled, Taylor took this as a sign of Heather's walls breaking. He started to walk towards them again. Naya was just left paralyzed as she watched the exchange between the two former lovers. What could she do? She couldn't really do anything now, could she?

"Heather I love you…" He tried again, he took another step, not very far from the blonde but she hid behind Naya; still clutching her hand.

Naya heard her best friend sniffed behind her and the way her body trembled from the emotions she was feeling. It broke Naya's heart and so she decided to step in.

"Hey Taylor" She called him politely giving him a light smile "Look I think you and Heather need some rest, maybe it's better if you two talk tomor-"

"Shut up dyke. I'm not speaking to you." He snapped at her.

Naya was rendered speechless from the derogatory term. A wave of embarrassment washed over her which made her bow her head in shame. She suddenly felt filthy to be stood next to Heather. Naya wanted to let go of her friends hand but the blonde remained with her firm grip. It was like it physically knocked the air out of her lungs. It's not the she wasn't called names before, it's just that word…

Dyke

"If it weren't for you faggot and your obsession, none of this shit would be happening! You and that queer parade Glee!" Taylor pointedly stabbed Naya's shoulder with his finger digging it in her shoulder where it would leave a bruise. Heather slapped Taylors shaking and accusing hand with an arm breaking force and protectively stepped in front of Naya.

The lanky man continued to run his mouth, he spat and ridiculed, shaming Naya for all she was. He was blinded with rage, jealousy and insecurity; he couldn't believe that some woman stole his girlfriend away, when of course; Naya didn't lure Heather into her arms. Nothing had even happened between them! If anything, Naya did him favours in the past, encouraging Heather to forgive him for his episodes of fuckery. It was him who pushed Heather away.

The Latina just took the blows. She was stupefied; she couldn't deny what he was rightfully accusing her of. What could she say say? He was right.

Naya is in love with Heather.

"So don't give me that bullshit that you're just trying to be a "good friend" when I know you're just eagerly waiting to lick Heather's pussy!"

Unbeknown to him and Heather, It was at this moment in their relationship where Heather fell out of love with Taylor, irreversibly so.

When Heather heard it leave Taylor's lips, all fear and conflicted emotions she felt left her body and was replaced with fury. Heather with her right hand behind her gripped Naya's hands, it was firm, reassuring and warm, the complete juxtapose of her eyes. She was stood face to face with Taylor. The man in all his time knowing Heather had only seen the look on her face once. It was when some asshole took a jab out of the death of Heather's father. It was the only time he ever saw Heather lose it. Taylor never thought he would be at the receiving end of the look.

It snapped him back into reality and sobered him up.

"Heath-"

"Taylor, I need you to leave now." The woman said in an eerily calm voice. Her face was stoic with emotions but her eyes were in rage.

"Heather, I- I didn't meant to;-"

"I won't ask again Taylor, leave now."

The lanky man's shoulder collapsed as he retreated away from the two girls, he scratched his head awkwardly not knowing what else he could do. Taylor just bowed his head in defeat and started to descend down the stairs, his footsteps echoed as it bounced between walls.

When the heavy fall of the man's footsteps was distance away, Heather took Naya's hand again and pulled her gently into the safety of her apartment. Naya numbly followed. They headed straight towards the blondes room, they were quiet; just simply going through the motions. The fair haired girl handed over to Naya her shirt of her best friend always wore and when she was staying over. The Latina wordlessly took the clothes from her friend and got changed in the bathroom. She avoided looking at her reflection when changing. When the smaller girl made her way back to Heather's room, it was dark. The only light in the room was the small little rays of the warm glow from the street lamp outside. Naya could make out Heather already lying in bed, her back facing against the door. Naya's feet softly padded on the carpet floor, the mattress dipped as she got into bed. A few minutes of silence and Naya was still awake, just blankly staring at nothing as the word circled around her head.

"_We've all been hurt by words before…_

_**..Dyke… **_

…_So before you speak, think about how your words…_

_..__**Dyke**__…_

…_might affect someone else."_

Nay took in a trembling breath as she tried to push the memory triggering word out of her mind. When the first teardrop soaked the pillow, she felt Heather's warm form mould around her. She felt her friend kiss her head, her cheeks, her sore shoulder and her temples whilst mumbling apologies in between. Naya allowed herself to cry.

* * *

_George Rivera always went the extra-mile for Naya He knew his daughter had him wrapped around her little finger but he made no attempt to prove his little girl wrong. Naya was George's and Yolanda's first born child and perhaps it was this bond which made Naya perfect in her father's eyes. Likewise, Naya thought of her father as the greatest man alive. She believed in everything he said. He was her hero; the man who had sworn to protect her, the one who will always chase her nightmares away. Her daddy knew everything._

"_Dad… I need to tell you something…" _

"_Nay-nay you're home! I was just making your favourite, Mexican beef chili!" _

_When Mychal and Nickayla came, they never thought they would be given two more angels from heaven. Every Sunday, with Naya holding her father's hand and her siblings ushered by Yolanda, the Rivera family would go to church and George would thank God every day for his picture-perfect family. One Sunday, The Rivera went to the Sunday mass just like they always did and have sat themselves down at their pew. It was then where young Naya saw two men tenderly holding each other. She saw nothing of it, just two handsome and well-dressed men together. _

"_Daddy, are those men boyfriend and boyfriend?" Mychal piped up, tugging on his father's hand as he pointed at the un-provoking couple. _

"_Mychal , put that finger down!" Yolanda scolded her son who immediately followed her orders._

_Naya can still remember that day vividly. She was ten, Mychal was six and Nickayla was nearly one. She was wearing her favourite outfit: denim overalls with her white Sesame Street trainers with Big Bird, Bert, Ernie, Elmo and Cookie Monster on it. She remembers because she fought tooth and nail against her mother to wear it instead of the white and pink dress church dress and white sandals she had. She hated wearing it; she couldn't run fast enough with it on when she plays with her friends after the mass, she was always it. Naya won the war with her mum when her father sided with her, to which made Yolanda sigh in defeat. She can tell you about how the sunlight was filtered through the coloured glass, shining pale red, yellow and blue of the pristine marble on the altar. Lastly, how the incense danced and burned her nose. _

_George with cold and passive eyes dismissed his son's question. Why wasn't her papa speaking? Did he not know the answer to his question? But Mychal continued to pester his father, George really didn't want to discuss this in public. With his sons questions driving him at his wits end; he spat "It's wrong.". The disgust and bitterness in his voice boomed throughout the sanctuary, bouncing between walls up to its great ceiling, causing the congregation to freeze. Naya saw as the people turned towards them, their faces sporting an incredulous expression. But the young girl's focus fell upon the two men who cowered into themselves. _

_Yolanda appalled by her own husbands words; bowed her head in mortification. Thankfully, the pipes from the church organ called the masses attention and the stares and looks dissipated. However, Naya didn't miss the way the two men retreated out of the holy sanctuary._

_They didn't stay behind that day to catch up with their family friends. Yolanda stalked home with Mychal in tow and Nickayla in her arms. Naya and George were following a few yards behind walking in an unusual silence. _

_That night the eldest child heard her parent's room in hushed voices arguing in the kitchen after they were dismissed from the dinner table. "I can't believe you would say such a thing George!" _

"_You know it's true." _

"_How can you be so judgemental?!" Yolanda shrieked at she washed the plates. The cutleries clung loudly. Whilst George who was sat at the head of the table sipping on his coffee. _

"_Why are you over reacting about this?"_

"_Overreacting? Greg and Alex are our friends! They have just returned to church and you go on talking so highly!"_

"_Alex knows what I feel about those things. He'll understand. Besides, they should not have acted like that. Not in there." _

"_It doesn't make it right that you called them out in church! Who do you think you are?!" Yolanda was scrubbing the glass and plate's brusquely in irritation, her voice was rising up in parallel._

"_I know I'm right." _

"_No. You are just narrow minded. What will you do if one of our kids turns out to be gay? What if Mychal is gay?" The plates crashed on the sink loudly as Yolanda lost it. _

_George took a deep breath, his nostrils flared as he tried to shake the tension away from his shoulders. "No child of mine will be like that." _

"_And what if they are?" _

"_They're not my child." _

_As the seventeen year old Naya remembered that fight between her parents, it was almost enough to convince her to just shut up and not say a word. But her father loves her, he said so. His love for her is greater than his religion, surely?_

"_Dad… I really need to talk to you, this is kind of important…" _

"_Nonsense! Whatever it is it can wait! Is there anything else more important than beef chilli?!" He asked rhetorically as he carried on ignoring his daughter. _

"_Dad… please.." _

"_Hmm…?" George hummed in response. He still had his back turned against Naya. _

"_Dad I'm really trying to tell you something here…" Naya hated this, she just wanted to get it all over and done with but her father was too damn caught up with the beef. _

"_Then talk" He said dismissively. _

_Naya really didn't want it to be like this but she didn't really have a choice. She had a whole speech planned in her head._

"_Dad I love girls, the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys… It's something that's always been inside of me and I really want to share it with you because I love you so much…"_

_At least Santana got to use it…_

_Instead she spurted out "Dad, I'm gay." _

_George froze. Naya's father untied the apron he was wearing and threw it on the kitchen counters. His face was blank. _

"_What?" _

_Naya wanted to recant what she just said. She was tempted to yell "Just kidding! Gotcha! You just go punk'd!" But she didn't and no matter what the repercussions were, she was glad she didn't. _

"_I said I'm gay, Dad…" she repeated. _

_It was quiet; the steam from the boiling chili evaporated and suffocated and engulfed them in heat the two people in the kitchen. It really didn't help with the mounting tension. _

"_So you're a dyke." her father's stated. _

_Naya was petrified. Never had her father spoken to her so cold. A "dyke"?_

"_Well?" He pushed on. Naya just bowed her head; she could no longer maintain the furious stare from her father's eyes._

"_Answer me when I'm talking to you!" His voice startled Naya. _

_Thankfully Yolanda had just come home and she heard her husband's normally quiet and relaxed voice, thundered across the house. She immediately went to the kitchen and found Naya who was stood rigidly by the door frame. _

"_Naya" Yolanda wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her. Naya was too scared stiff to move. "What's going on here George?" Yolanda snarled at her husband. _

"_Did you know our eldest daughter's a DYKE?" Again his voice resonated in the household. What happened after that, Naya couldn't ever recall. But she knew then, when she was most vulnerable, her hero, her father became the very nightmare she had been running away from._

* * *

When she told Heather her story, she had never felt so bare. Apart from the Rivera family, Heather is the only other person who knew about her coming out. Telling her story to her best friend didn't make her cry. It was strange but it was Heather who cried for Naya that night and it was Heather's crying which brought the brunette to tears.

Heather felt guilty; maybe she should have just allowed Naya to drive home. The brunette didn't need to get involve with her and Taylor, and now after her drunken and irrational ex-boyfriend saw them together; she's afraid that she had gotten her friend a little bit too deep into this. She saw how his jaw set in jealousy. He saw how his eyes singled out on Naya, angry. Her relationship with Taylor deteriorated for many reasons: distance, time, insecurities but it's her relationship with Naya which really did a number on Taylor. It didn't matter how much she tried to soothe his irrational fears; he was always hot blooded towards her best friend. Even though the man would never admit it, he was scared about the true nature of Naya and Heather's relationship. The bond that the two had was stronger than what he built with Heather who he had known for more than half of his life. Naya and Heather were just naturally drawn to each other, like the moon and the sea. One is always pulling for the other longingly and one will always try to stretch and reach up for the other. No matter how low the tide may get, the sea will always come to rise.

"You're beautiful" Heather mumbled against Naya's tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry…"

"Breathe Naya… Breathe…" she soothed the girl; a few tears also escaped the lonely blue one.

"He didn't mean it…" Heather said kissing her head as she referred to Naya's father "He loves you…" She cooed to the hiccupping brunette.

Heather turned Naya gently towards her and cradled the small girl, she looked so defenceless. She wrapped her strong arms around Naya and rubbed the other girls back comfortingly, eventually the Latina's breathing evened out but a few small drop of tears still slid down the smooth cheeks. The taller girl pulled back a bit to see her friends face, she brought her hand towards Naya and tilted her jaw. The blonde wasn't sure what she was doing but she felt like whatever it was her intuition was asking her to do, it was the right thing. Naya's eyes were swollen and red as she was forced to look at Heather; the blonde broke at the sight of the other girl.

Heather rested her forehead against Naya's. It was their thing. She closed her eyes enjoying the intimacy.

The she said it.

"I love you.." left Heather's lips. It was so soft, Heather stunned herself at the gravity of her proclaim of adoration. Of course she loved Naya and Naya knows that, she's her best friend, and her soul mate.

The words felt familiar in her lips yet different at the same time.

Heather looked at Naya with such pure devotion that Naya for moment wondered if she was dreaming and if Heather is aware of how she is looking at her right now.

But all thoughts left her head when she felt timid lips lock against hers. It was innocent and sweet.

This was everything Naya had been dreaming about, the emotion behind such innocent kiss was elating.

And when Heather pulled back from her, with ocean blue eyes shimmering with that shy smile painted upon her lips.

Naya knew there was no going back.

She has fallen irrevocably in love with her best friend.

She needed to have all of Heather or not have her in her life at all.

The latter was not an option Naya was willing to entertain.

The brunette smiled back at Heather who was equally bashful. The duo stayed in their position, their arms wrapped around each other's midsection. The brunette gave her friend a soft squeeze which earned her a giggle from Heather.

"Night Hemo"

"G'night Nay nay."

They both fell asleep holding each other.

Naya was really starting to hate Ashley.

Ok well not really hate, but Heather and Naya were woken up by a loud slam of the apartment door. Heather untangled her limbs carefully from Naya who was still cuddled on to her to check the time on her phone.

9:46am

"Who the fuck is in my apartment…" Heather thought her brows scrunching.

Naya who felt the bed for Heather's arm tugged the blonde towards her again when she found her forearms. The blonde melted at Naya's adorableness and allowed herself to be pulled. This time, Heather placed her head right above Naya's chest as the brunette coaxed them back to sleep. Her and the petit Latina have slept holding each other before and this was her favourite position. There was something comforting about hearing Naya's heartbeat.

"Meh… If I'm being robbed, they can have the jar of pickles…" and with that thought Heather tried to go back to sleep.

You know when you're asleep in bed and your body does that weird thing like you're falling. Well Naya was about to have one of those when the brusque brunette threw Heather's bedroom door open.

"Urgh Hemo geeeeeet up. Let's go out, I wanna have pancakes- Oh." Ashley smirked as she found the woman all cozied up on her roommate's bed.

"Well helloooo…." She bellowed in her awful, awful British accent.

"Fuck Ashley, why are you here? We thought you're going away to see your family?" Naya groaned irritated by the way their friends voice bawled.

"Well good morning to you too butt-face, and the last time I check I live here too" Ashley said plopping herself on Heather's bed besides Naya.

"What happened?" Heather muffled into Naya's torso.

"Oh don't worry about me that can wait. But tell me what's going on here?" Ashley asked devilishly. The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively to the Latina, to which was returned with a small smile and shook of a head.

Heather took a deep breath and begrudgingly detached herself from her best friend to sit up and stretch. The tanned girl's lips fell into a small frown at the last of contact. This didn't go unnoticed by Ashley and so she mocked the other girl by pulling an exaggerated frown. Naya frowned at her as if to say "Cockblocker…" to which the roommate laughed at.

The trio left for breakfast right after Naya and Heather got changed. They went to a small diner where Ashley inhaled platefuls on pancake and told them about how her car broke down in the middle of nowhere and her journey home. Heather and Naya told their friend about the tour and about finding Taylor at their doorstep to which Ashley yelped "No way, shut up." Mean girls style. Then proceeded with her long ass rant at how Heather deserves so much better and how blondes are made for brunette's, then threw a sly wink at Naya.

The two best friends skimmed over a few details and seemed to have a silent agreement that they weren't going to tell the brunette about what happened after that.

After demonstrating her large vocabulary of contempt in Spanish, French and Japanese, Ashley sighed. "But seriously, that's it? Just cuddling in bed?"

Heather and Naya did their best poker face.

"Well that's boring."

The duo who was sat next to each other in their booth ducked their head embarrassed as they recalled the kiss.

Not long after, Naya decided it was time for her leave her friends alone; claiming she had some stuff to do when that wasn't really true. She just felt bad hogging all of Heather's time. Then she gave Hemo a peck on the corner of the blondes mouth, they froze for a second realizing what just happened.

Naya mentally headbutted herself into a brick wall. SHe had no clue why the fuck she just did that.

But she kinda liked it.

Heather was equally stunned by the gesture, but what surprised her even more was how she naturally pecked Naya's lips back.

Heather kinda liked it too. She wants it to be another one of their things...

This perked up Ashley's attention which caused her eyebrows to rise. In desperation trying to excuse her inexplicable behaviour, Naya suddenly bended across the table to give Ashley a big smooch on the lips with exaggerated sound effects and skipped away as if that was normal for them.

Ashley just stared at Heather, bewildered. The blonde just acted nonchalant and continued eating her waffles.

"What was that?" The baffled roommate asked.

Heather just shrugged.

"You just got kissed by Naya Rivera."

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did!**

**I should have left is longer, I spoil you guys too much :P**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Right ok basically... I want to apologise to you guys but I will need to put the fic on a temporary HIATUS. I'M REALLY SORRY.  
I have a GOOD REASON why. My EXAMS are coming up and so I will need to focus on passing those... I WILL BE GONE FROM MAY- MID JUNE. This is the reason why I delayed the release of this chapter a bit, I just didn't want the break to seem really long... :(**

**GUYS... "THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL BREAK UP." I love you all and your support has been WOW. SPECTACULAR. MOTIVATING AND JUSTASDFGHJKL**

**So... "PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME BACK, PLEASE." AND THAT YOU'LL WAIT FOR ME? :'(**

**Anyway, as always: comments, criticisms, suggestions, some voodoo magic which will help me pass... is always appreciated. **

**Also, do you have a favourite line in the fic so far? Mine's this from "Tweet"/Ch1  
"_What the fuck is he playing at? I mean, Brittana break up over Freddie Krueger and Chucky the doll's love child?"_**

**Hahahaha! Ok. I'll staph. So yea I guess I'll see you guys later? And if the break becomes too long and you're wondering if I'm still alive, you can find me on twitter brittana211 it would be awesome to get to talk/tweet? to some of you guys :)**


	6. Girls They Want To Have Fun

**AUTHORS NOTE: HI GUYS! **

**1. I know the note a few days ago probably gave you a heart attack but don't worry, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC. I just wanted to see if people were still up for it and stuff. **

**2. I said I wouldn't upload until my exams are over but i could practically hear HeYa hearts breaking whilst simultaneously rejoicing over the fact that Hemo might be engaged so I thought I'd do an update. **

**3. This chapter is quite fluffy because I think we all need a little bit of HeYa loving and stuff. Originally the chapter which was supposed to come to this was a gut wrenching one but I thought I'd save that maybe for later this week. I was afraid people might throw themselves over a cliff if I uploaded it so here's a happier chapter. **

**I know it seems like the plot is not moving much right now but I feel like I need to really zoom in on the Glee Tour as it's a turning point to fully capture how things developed between Naya and Heather and so you can see this chapter as an extension from chapter 5. **

**I don't know how well this had been written if there's too much dialogue or whatever but I hope you guys like it anyway. I included some interaction from the rest of the cast which was quite fun :) This is a slightly happier text because I feel like I've been dwelling too much on the drama side****-Let me know what you think **

**So as always, comment, reviews, criticisms, yay or nays are always appreciated! **

**Did this chapter flow well? Do have a favourite bit? Lemme know :)**

**6,000 WORDS WOOH. LONG CHAPTER. **

**Anyway, back to studying! Enjoy!**

**All mistake are mine, sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NONE OF THESE THINGS HAPPENED ALTHOUGH I WOULDN'T COMPLAIN IF HEYA GOT MARRIED.**

* * *

**Glee Tour June- July**

**June 4, 2011**

The cast had gone back to their typical routine on tour on the 1st of June. Like last time, they went with their pairs to their rooms which were:

Mark and Cory

Chord and Darren

Harry and Kevin

Chris and Ashley Fink

Amber and Jenna

Lea and Dianna

and of course Heather and Naya

However, throughout the tour no one actually stayed in their respective rooms with their pair. The cast would often have sleepovers which was never a problem considering that all of the rooms given to them always had two king size beds, easily fitting three people in and the fact that the rooms were all massively spacious. Sometimes if they all feel like hanging out together, the guys would pull their mattresses out of their rooms and haul it over to the next room, and they would always have Telly with them of course! The more the merrier!

Convenient for the cast, pain in the ass for the hotel.

Their last night in Rosemont on the 4th just happened to be their first of many mass sleepovers.

The original plan was that they were going to go out clubbing, however due to the poor weather and the fact that no one could be asked to actually get dressed up; Telly who was the mastermind of it all; suggested the ingenious plan of the mass sleepover. Everyone thought it was a brilliant idea, and so at midnight the guys were pulling their mattresses over to Amber and Jenna's hugely open suite. The beds were all placed on the floor side by side as they moved furniture's to one side of the room. The perks about being on tour of the most celebrated show in America is that no matter how ridiculous the request is, the hotel has no choice but to comply to their outrageous requests. For instance, one of the phone calls to hotel lobby included the following concerns:

1. Not enough pillow, please bring 26 pillows

2. Tooth ache, please bring 2 banana splits

3. More tooth ache please bring, 2 plateful of pancakes

4. Kevin's hungry, Cheeseburger

5. Substantial meal with sufficient vitamins are needed: 4 large boxes of pizza- 1 Hawaiian but without the pineapples (don't ask), 1 Mexican green wave and 2 Meatzaa with extra peperoni and ham

6. 4 servings of tortilla chips, because why not?

7. Guacamole, because how can you have tortilla chips without guacamole?

8. In critical need for fluids to satiate dehydration, 3 cases of beer please

9. Bottles of Rose, BOTTLES- more than one. Thanks.

10. Spirits, enough to resurrect the dead from "Troy"

11. And one game of twister- personal request from Telly.

12. A LOT OF TOILET PAPER. A LOT. – you'll learn why in a bit.

And you know what? The Peninsula Chicago did not disappoint.

They got them everything.

Yes, everything. Including the twister.

Only an hour in and the casts were already roaring drunk.

What did they look like that night? Well it was like filming "Blame it on the Alcohol" but in Chicago with less clothes…

Alcohol was flooding the room.

Music from Harry's iPod was blaring mixed in with screams from some pay-per view horror movie.

Pillows and feathers everywhere with drunken ass casualties sprawled on the floor and beds with heaving chests as they laugh uncontrollably.

Various phones and cameras situated around the room to document the evening.

Then there were the guys on their way to kingdom come as they consume various spirits.

Let's not forget the typical horny "not a couple" making out in one corner of the room: Monchele.

The happy active drunks: Telly, Amber, Jenna, Harry and Heather playing twister

Then there are the too drunk to move but too happy to give a shit drunks who enjoys eating their heart out: Naya, Kevin, Dianna, Ashley, Chris and Darren. They were surrounded by the pizza boxes with Jenna's face on them because Kevin thought it would be a great time to bring old traumatic experiences, for Jenna to debut and reincarnate her dead career as a pizza model. He stuck pictures of the girl on the boxes.

The five tangled their limbs up together in a game of twister, Telly's butt on Heather's face, with Harry looking like a spastic from with his long limbs haphazardly placed on random coloured dots, Amber sprawled on the mat in hysterics with Jenna equally manic on her legs.

They were all having a great time; Naya, Kevin and Dianna were sat together on Ambers bed watching the mess, with Ashley, Chris and Darren not very far watching funny videos on YouTube – most of them are of cats.

"Damn Nay-nay… ur gurl be so flexible thoooo!" Kevin whispered enough for him and Naya to only hear. This caused Naya to laugh and bump her friends shoulder.

"She's not my 'gurl' Bee and you're drunk!"

"So are you Nay, why are you wearing your glasses?" Dianna piped up.

"SO I CAN SEE" Naya said loudly to Dianna who was sat on Kevin's right side by the foot of the bed.

"Can you? Nay I swear you have your contacts on…" The blonde girl replied confused.

"Oh."

Kevin and Dianna laughed at Naya who pulled a raspberry and proceeded in taking out her contacts.

"Much better?" Dianna asked

"Yea, thank Di… Damn, Kev you weren't kidding… Hemo's so damn flexible…" Naya said in awe, her jaw hanging as she shamelessly stared at her best friend's ass.

Sure they knew Heather was fit, she was a dancer after all and one who went on tour with Beyonce might Naya add. Although, they never knew the blonde had the stamina to hold strenuous positions for long periods of time.

"I'd tap that." Kevin said in a flat tone. Dianna grinned as their friend knowing he was purposely pulling Naya's strings.

"Shut up Kevin."

"Nah, serious tho. Have you seen dat ass! Phewwww!" Kevin exclaimed wiping the non-existent sweat off his head. Dianna stifled her laugh as she watched the exchange between her friends; Kevin was acting like a douchebag whilst Naya's face was turned upside down as her rocketed temper due to influence of alcohol. The three fell into a lingering silence; Kevin and Dianna were waiting for Naya to react. When she didn't Kevin poked the bear one more time.

"D'ya know if she still be wiv Taylor?"

"Fuck off Kevin or I swear to God I will push you out of the god damn balcony in Artie's wheelchair." Naya snapped her neck towards the joker and growled.

The pair howled with laughter at the clearly aggravated Naya who had killed Kevin through decapitation, third degree burn, 1000 paper cuts and by accidentally dropping, rolling and hammering a lorry back and forth on his body.

"Quit laughing! You know I'd do it!" the Latina barked irritated which only fuelled her friends laughter even more.

"Fine go ask her out. I'm very happy for the two of you." Naya wobbled as she stood up to distance herself from Dianna and Kevin who had tears in their eyes.

What? Can you blame them?

"Oh c'mon Bee, I wuz just kiddin'" Kevin cooed his friend as he pulled Naya down beside him and placed his arm around the brunette's shoulder for a half-arm hug. The girl allowed herself to be pulled towards her friend whilst mumbling "ass" under her breath which caused Kevin to chuckle.

"Gosh Nay, you're already seething from jealousy when you're not even together yet. What more when you are!" Dianna commented amused at her friend's reaction.

"Whatever…" Naya muttered dismissively as she returned her attention back to watching their cast mates playing twister. Currently, Totle's ass was still squashed up in front of Heather's face who had turned her neck rigidly to her left facing Naya. The quirky blonde pulled a face which made her best friend giggle.

"Imma make a farting noise…" Kevin thought out loud enough for the two women to hear.

"Kevin don't…" Dianna scolded. Ignoring his friends' disapproval, Kevin brought his palm to his mouth and blew. His lips vibrated and flapped mimicking the sound of a fart.

Freeze.

"Oh my fucking God Telly! Did you just fart on my face?!" Heather shrieked in horror.

"What?! No I didn't!"

"Oh my God I can smell it!" Amber exclaimed drunkenly as she burst into another set of giggle fits which triggered Jenna in effect.

"Oh my God Telly!" Heather fell abruptly on her butt as she scampered away from the game; Harry, Amber and Jenna followed her lead which left Telly awkwardly situated alone on the mat with his ass sticking up in the air. Kevin, Naya and Dianna were in hysterics as Harry and Heather faked gagged at the non-existent toxic gas. Telly stood up in embarrassment, his cheeks were red as he left the mat to sit on the space outside it. He saw Naya and Dianna giving Kevin a high-five which confirmed his suspicion, making him glare at the man in the middle.

"That was not funny Kevin…" Telly muttered unhappily.

"Sorry Telly" Kevin let out in between his laughs.

Heather skipped towards the trio on the bed and plopped herself down on Naya's lap, her legs dangled off the bed while her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. Out of instincts, Naya encircled her arm around the dancer's slender waist to pull her closer towards her body.

"Kevin that was mean" said Heather reprimanding the man playfully.

"Sorry, I was bored"

"Well you should have joined in!" Heather piped up.

"Nah it's ok, we had our own source of entertainment here…" Kevin smirked teasingly at Naya who frowned at her friend, along with Dianna chortling in agreement.

Heather followed the double trouble's line of vision and saw how the creased lines appeared on her best friend's forehead.

"Now… were you being mean to Nay-nay? Nay-nay, were they being mean to you?" Heather murmured at Naya, her lips jutting out as if she was talking to a baby, and then ran her soft fingertips along the lines on Naya's forehead.

"Yea they were… But it's ok" Naya replied mumbling childishly as she pulled an exaggerated pout.

"Kevin!" Heather scolded the man who fake cowered to Dianna.

"Sorry… Not my fault she's the jealous type…" Kevin grumbled underneath his breath which made the shorter blonde laugh at her friends banter.

"There" Heather couldn't stop herself from giving Naya a quick peck on the lips, which she had been dying to do so. She doesn't know why she was craving it so much but she figured she'll take advantage of the opportunity when it presents itself. The dancer would have loved to linger for another moment but concluded that it may be pushing it a little. Naya who was unsuspecting of her friend's intention was pleasantly surprise when Heather's angelic face leaned towards her and she felt a chaste kiss on her lips. The sweet gesture wiped away the frown and blessed it with a goofy smile.

Kevin rolled his eyes at the adorability of the pair but gave Naya an approving smile who was still elated from her best friend's display of affection. Heather looked at Kevin and Diana to find the two sharing this knowing look as they watched her interactions with Naya. The dancer cocked her head in curiosity but soon dismissed it when she felt the warm embrace tighten around her. The taller girl who was still sat on the brunette's lap turned towards her friend whose pair of adorable tanned cheeks were all puffed up from smiling. She couldn't resist the temptation from kissing them and so she quickly placed another set of chaste kiss on both cheeks, and then bashfully hid her face on her friend's neck, nuzzling to it as she faked fatigue.

"Are you tired Hemo?" Naya asked to which the blonde only replied with a nod, she wasn't really she just needed an excuse to be close to Naya without looking needy.

It was ridiculous.

Not long after, Telly's voice boomed in the room declaring a game of "Truth or Dare". Harry suggested to play "Spin the Bottle" but Telly insisted that the game was "too mainstream". So they played truth or dare, to which Heather was given a burst of life.

The empty bottle of rose was placed on the smooth plastic tarp of twister, the glass smoothed out the crumpled polymer with a crackle as it smoothed out the folds and crease. It spun effortlessly like roulette, eventually it slowed down threatening to stop on one of the excited but cowering members.

"TELLY!" The crowd exclaimed

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR! SURELY I GET IMMUNITY ON THE FIRST ROUND SINCE I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA!""

"Nope, rules are rules John; now come on! Truth or dare?" Kevin teased keen on playing the game since he wasn't under the lime light just yet.

"Fine. Truth."

"That's boring!" Jenna protested then tipped the alcohol down to her lips.

"Yea Telly, come on! Dare!" Naya harassed Telly who rolled his eyes in surrender.

"Fine. Dare."

"MAKE A TOILET PAPER DRESS AND WEAR IT, BUT YOU HAVE TO BE NAKED UNDER IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK KEVIN."

"It's a dare Telly, come on! Man up!" Harry encouraged. "We'll give you your dare immunity for 2 go's if you do this…" The dancer added. Telly after realizing he wasn't going to get a better deal stood up and took the tissue roll out the bathroom. His friend erupted to cheers and wolf whistles. If you ask him if the deal was fair he would say "go –beep- yourself." He wasn't happy but what still in good spirits of the game of course.

"Now Telly, that ain't gonna be enuff to make you a dress!" Kevin hollered. The plump man was not impressed and threw a glare at Kevin.

"Imma only be tryin' to help you here…" the boy raised his hands up defensively "I mean that roll will barely be enough to cover your baguette" he finished with a smirk as he saw he managed to convince his friend who was contemplating about what he just said.

"Well what do I do?"

"Well… I guess you're gonna have to call the reception"

The group of friends cheered Kevin for his brilliance and urged Telly to do the dare. Everyone had tears in their eyes as the victim called the reception of the hotel and asked for rolls of toilet paper because he was "having erratic vowel movements". The lady on the phone was sympathetic enough and delivered the requested rolls to Totle's room in not time, where the man quickly went to; to collect his materials. Chris went with him to carry more from their friends rooms then shortly came back to the gathering. A couple truths and dares later (including Amber demonstrating her perfect sexual position on Kevin), a case of beer and spirits and a nearly naked Telly who had used a roll of tissue to make the hem of his makeshift dress to cover his indecency with. The group was growing rowdier and boundaries were being crossed. The bottle spun again and stopped on Heather.

"HEATHER!" The group yelled out as they did for the last couple of rounds every time the bottle stopped on someone.

Heather who was sat beside Naya with her head resting on the smaller girls shoulder and her hands playing with Naya's, smiled "Truth." she said.

"That booooooooooooooringgggg!" Telly dragged out.

"What? I've just done 2 dares in a row! And I'm pretty sure the old guy who I just flashed from the balcony had a heart attack!" tipsy-semi-drunk Heather howled.

"Ok, fine fine… Truth rite? 'n' we can ask you, ANYTHIN'." Kevin slurred, his head swaying left to right.

"Yes Kev. Anything."

"OKAY! DID YOU DUMP TAYLOR?"

Naya's eyes widened and turned towards Kevin, asking him "What. That Actual Fuck. Kevin."

The room fell sombre and awkwardness was starting to seep in. Amber and Chris tried to diffuse the tension.

"Aha-ha-ha Kevin, good one! Hey Chris where's that cat you wanted to show us?"

"The cat? Oh the cat! Yes, the cat! Find me a cat Darren-" said Chris as he frantically pressed on keys.

"There's no cat Darren- WHY ARE THERE NO CATS?!"

Darren who was dazed f and out of it just stared with Chris with his big brown doe eyes.

"Damn it Chris where's that cat!"

"I can't find it!"

"YOU'RE ON THE INTERNET WERE PEOPLE WORSHIP CATS AND PENIS'S! IT'S ONE OR THE OTHER CHRIS-"

"Guys, it's ok. It's fine. Yes Kevin. I dumped Taylor." The room fell silent.

"Oh. Well that's great! You know! Single and ready for a pringle!" Harry piped up.

"Yea! Does that mean Harry and I now have a shot?" Kevin flirted sleazily, obviously joking.

Naya tensed, and threw a quick glance at Heather beside her who was just laughing. The blonde felt the way the small body next to her seemed to have been petrified. She noticed the way the tanned hand curled softly, digging sharp nails to the smooth palm. Hemo felt the need to reassure Naya that she had no plans on getting together with anyone for some reason so she clasped her left hand around Naya's and placed her right hand upon the other girls face to tilt it facing her. Just like how Naya kissed the corner of her lips when they were at the diner with Ashley, she did the same to her best friend. This silenced everyone.

Heather pulled away from the extended kiss and placed her head back on Naya's shoulder to her initial position.

"I only have my eyes set on this one I'm afraid."

After their initial shock, soon enough Kevin broke the stillness.

"I ship it."

After the extensive game of Truth or Dare some of the people were too drunk to move and so passed out in the hotel suite. When Naya disappeared amidst the game, Heather left the rest of the cast to look for her friend. She found Naya passed out in their hotel room. The blonde much sober than everyone else walked over to the comatose body and smiled at the adorable way her friend slept with her lips parted. She gently pulled away Naya's squashed glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Heather thanks to her lean figure as she carried Naya in the middle of the bed to tuck her in. Once doing so, she dimmed the lights and the dancer joined her friend.

She had a great time, Heather was musing over how much her and Naya have grown even closer and their newfound intimacy which she really liked.

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the other woman call her name.

"Hemo" Naya rasped out

Heather who had her front facing Naya's back placed her arm around the girls waist to let her know she was awake. Naya turned around in her embrace.

"Hi"

"Hey"

Heather cuddled closer to her best friend pushing Naya on her back.

"Naya..."

"Hmm..."

Heather's head was resting on her best friend's chest with Naya right hand drawing shapes and patterns on her back.

A thought had been plaguing Heather's mind for a while but she never got the chance to actually talk to Naya about. She doesn't know why so she thought she'd ask it now.

"Why are you alone?"

"What do you mean? I'm with you?" Naya asked her head still a bit hazy with alcohol.

"No I mean... Why aren't you with anyone- "anyone"" Heather pushed on.

Naya froze at this.

"How are you still single?" The blonde repeated making herself clearer.

"I- I... Er... I don't know... I guess... I'm just not anyone's type..?" The nervous brunette stammered

"_Jesus Christ, this is awkward." Naya thought to herself._

Heather lifted her head off the Latina's chest and gave her friend a look saying _"Really?"_

"Ok, I don't know I guess I'm just not... I haven't found someone special who'll have me..." She said. It's true, she's found Heather and she's beyond anything Naya can imagine and the Latina would do anything to have her. But will Heather have her? Probably not. She thought.

"Don't be silly! We'll find someone for you!" Naya just smiled. The two fell into a comfortable silence and just when Naya thought Heather dropped the conversation and was about to drift off to sleep when the blonde spoke again.

"We'll find someone for you... What's your type?"

Naya's eye bulged.

"M-my what?"

"Type! Come on! Brunette? No that would be like incest... Blonde, Curvy? Tall? Medium Height? Fun size? Asian? British? Blonde? Lebanese?"

Naya was gaping like a fish as Heather fired her all types if questions like a dating site. She wonders how her friend is still awake considering she drank alcohol like a drunk Irish man.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on Nay-nay! You must like someone!" Heather exclaimed

"I don't..." Naya whispered as she wrote "I heart Hemo" on her friends back.

The taller girl, determined to get answers from Naya sat up beside Naya with her legs crossed. She tapped the space in front of her urging Naya to sit up as well. Naya who was still drunk as hell sighed but conformed to her friends wish because she's whipped.

Once Naya was sat up with the help of her friend, Heather took the complimentary notepad and pen on their bedside table.

"Right come on! What's you're ideal woman like?"

"Hemo I really haven't thought this through... and I'm really drunk…" she slurred.

"Nope. I'm not having any of that... I've seen you look at girls with nice bums before... so I'm guessing you like girls with big buns?"

"Big what-"

"But no... I've seen you stare at Christina Aguilera's boobs...before so that can't be right..."

"Heather what the heck are you-"

"Maybe you like big curvy women?"

"What? No! How drunk are you?!"

"Oh sorry, how about voluptuous women. You know like Marilyn Monroe?"

"Hemo stop-"

"Ok so a girl with a big booty and nice juicy racks..."

"Heather you sound like your ordering ribs at a Grill restaurant-"

"I know! Ashley has this friend! Her name's Katy, she's an eye doctor! I'll ask Ashley for her number-"

"What! I don't want anyones number!" Naya yelped at Heather who was scrolling down her contact on her phone to call Ashley.

"Oh yea. Good call. I forgot you have an irrational fear about getting a paper cut on your eyes... Also Ash is probably asleep.."

"Ok fine, Lexi." Naya teased, she knew Heather didn't like the new dancer that replaced Jess.

Heather gave her the "Are you fucking kidding me look?" which made her snap her mouth shut.

"Ok, Christ, Heather! Stop, I don't want anyone!"

Heather stopped with her musing and looked at Naya.

"Oh my God! You're already taken aren't you!"

"No I'm not..."

"Then you must like someone!" Heather whined as she bounced on the bed.

"Heather for goodness sake..."

"Is it someone from the cast?"

Naya hesitated.

"Oh my god you hesitated! It's someone from the cast isn't it!" Heather hollered and giggled excitedly but can't help but feel this sinking feeling in her chest. She ignored it.

"For the last time-"

"Is it Leah?"

"No she's straight." Naya deadpanned

"Amber?"

"No she's straight." She deadpanned again.

"Jenna?"

"Nope. She's straight too and I'm pretty sure Kev's got his sight all up on that."

"Ryan?"

"What? Ryan as in Ryan Murphy?" Naya cocked her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yep."

"He's gay."

"Right. What do you think about Dianna?" Heather tapped the pen on her lips as she pondered.

"Eww no... That would be like incest..."

"Incest, you two don't even look a like!" The blonde exclaimed, amused at the way Naya's face contorted in disgust.

"Whatever, but no. Besides she's such a flirt..."

"Ok, point taken."

"Great can we stop now?" Naya yawned as exhaustion took over her.

Heather was unhappy that she got no answer for her questions as she chucked the pad and pen back on the bedside table "Yea sure."

Naya sighed in relief. The two got back into bed facing each other.

"Good night Hemo""

"Night."

Despite bidding her friend good evening Naya could feel her friend gaze on her face.

"Go to sleep Hemo…"

"How about me?" Heather whispered.

Naya can say many things.

_"You're beautiful, you're so damn gorgeous that you put Venus to shame. Your smile never fails to make my breath catch. Your eyes are so blue, I can happily drown in them forever and also when you dance, you come to life and I've never seen anyone so damn perfect. Then when I think I can't love you anymore than I already do, you put your forehead against mine and you just hold me; and I fall even more deeper in love with you. I cannot imagine a person even more perfect than you. I would gladly spend every single life I'd have with you. You're it"_

But she settled for a more simple answer which summed up all of her feelings.

"You're Heather."

Heather smiled at Naya but it wasn't returned. Instead, a fierce and tender burn within the brown orb illuminated. The smile fell from the blonde's lips fell as she looked at her friend with curious and encouraging eyes.

"I love you"

Heather smiled at the endearment; she thought that Naya was confessing some suppressed emotions from her. Her heart flipped at the thought but quickly erased it, not wanting to get this strange feeling of hope as she didn't fully understand the extent of her friend's confession.

"I love you too Nay"

Naya knew that the other girl didn't understand, and with her being too drunk to think and too drunk to have any restrain, she left her emotions uncheck as she leaned forward and kissed Heather.

Heather wasn't sure of what was happening. The "sober" woman knew that she should stop Naya with her advancement; she didn't want to take advantage of the intoxicated girl. But she guesses she wasn't as sober as she thought as she found herself returning the kiss with vigour.

That kiss shared by the pair further opened gates to the two openly being affectionate towards one another. They started freely giving each other pecks on cheeks, lips and were extra cuddly on tour. Of course those who didn't know the two well would see nothing of it. For the extras and crew it was natural to see the pair to be extra friendly towards each other. However, this wasn't the case to Heather and Naya's dear friends who were betting whether the two were "getting it on" or when they were going to get it on. They all refrained from pestering the two though because in all honesty, they weren't sure if the two were aware that they were getting it on… or are about to get it on?

And they were right.

Naya and Heather had no idea what they were doing. It's not like they were in a relationship or having sex… they were just. What they were. They simply enjoyed kissing and cuddling at night.

Neither of them had brought it up, and whatever it is, it was working for them.

So what is there to talk about?

* * *

**June 8, 2011**

The shows became easy for the cast. By this time they were fluent with the routine so most of the time they were free to roam around the cities and only have 1-2 hours of rehearsal. As well as developing friendship groups within the cast, bonds with the extras were formed as well. For instance Kevin and John Lock often hanged out together with Jenna and others. Harry and Heather became good friends with the backup dancers whom Heather knew before Glee anyway such as: Brittany Parks, Hannah and Samantha. Of course, seeing as Naya and her were basically one person- as people joked about, the brunette also became good friends with the dancers.

There was one dancer in particular whom Naya found herself talking more and more to.

And actually no, it wasn't Heather.

One of the original dance troupes for the tour had to leave due to family emergency. They were sad to see her go and this meant finding a replacement. A few quick calls between Zach Woodle and Brian Friedman and they found a substitute "Lexi" or Alexandra Brannon.

The group were practicing "I'm a Slave 4 U" back in "San Diego" when they met the new dancer.

The number was called to break to introduce Lexi.

"Hey Hemo" Harry approached Heather who was taking a sip of water after the routine "Check out the new girl, I haven't seen her before. Have you?"

Heather threw a quick glance towards Lexi not wanting to rudely stare at the girl. She was tall, slightly shorter than Heather by an inch, they shared the same blonde hair but hers was wavy.

Harry laughed as he noticed the similarity between his friend and the newcomer "She's like your doppelganger!"

Heather laughed, "Yea she is, but no I've never seen her around LA but I remember BP mentioning that she had worked with her before. She seems sweet, I'm sure she's nice. She's friends with BP, I reckon we'll get along just fine. "

Heather could not have been more wrong.

Lexi was not sweet. She was not nice and Heather and her most certainly did not get along well.

It was fine though, Heather was not one for confrontation despite Lexi's off hand comments like "Great job today Hemo! Your timing is really getting better! Maybe just move your left foot slightly faster so you don't get that awkward pause in between the sixth beat."

Every time Lexi threw something at her Heather just brushed it off. No big deal, being a dancer meant taking criticisms. However, Lexi's too relaxed, too familiar attitude didn't quite go down as well with Harry whom bit back for Heather every time Lexi picked on Heather.

"Uhum, hey Lexi I hear the costumes wants you; something about a rip on the stitch of your skirt?" Harry piped up

"What? Costumes? Excuse me…" The flushed woman darted out of the room out of sight, half running and half walking hurriedly to the costume department.

"Seriously Harry?"

"No, she was being a bitch so…" Harry sing song teasingly, Heather gasped and slapped her friends shoulder scolding him.

She loved him for it really.

What did irk Hemo though was how Naya seemed to get along with Lexi.

One time, she had to pass on one rehearsal due to a mind splitting headache. Naya volunteered on staying with her but she pushed Naya to go to the rehearsal not wanting to upset Zach. After taking a few hours of nap, Heather went to the concert hall for practice. She heard Naya's vocals echo as she sung "Valerie", Heather smiled and walked faster to join her best friend on the stage. However, what she saw didn't settle down well with her.

Naya was doing their routine with Lexi.

Lexi knew that it ticked her off as the other blonde threw a dirty wink at her as she ran her hands playfully around Naya.

Heather's not the jealous type but if given the chance she would not hesitate to push the other dancer off the stage.

How dare she touch her Naya.

That night poor clueless Naya suffered the silent treatment from her best friend.

Heather would watch how Naya, Brittany and Lexi all hanged out together. How when Brittany leaves, Lexi would laugh exaggeratedly opening her wide jaw laughing at whatever joke it was Naya said. Her bestfriend would smile at Lexi and the other girl would then playfully hit Naya's shoulder.

Apparently Lexi was gay too.

Don't get Heather wrong, she's not homophobic at all. She just doesn't like Lexi.

So, three nights later after their first mass sleepover, the cast and dancers went out to go clubbing. Of course damn Lexi was there too.

Heather purposely stayed back with Harry and Dianna to ask for their opinion to find the perfect outfit. Harry and Dianna weren't blind, they knew about the rivalry between Lexi and Hemo and they knew that Heather was putting extra effort on her appearance for a certain brunette. But they're not going to tell Heather that. They decided to just go along with the driven blonde.

When the trio got to The Roxxy Complex, one of the biggest dance clubs in Philadelphia, the show was on.

Heather in her skin tight one shoulder LBD strutted in with her favourite black heels clicking on the dance floor. Dianna gave her a dark smoky eye make-up with emphasised the shape of her sly cat eyes.

Thick cloud of dark smoke filled and swallowed the dancers in the area. Various psychedelic lasers whizzed and zapped from one corner to another, slicing through individuals and blinding people with their glares and vivacity. The heavy thumping of the bass boomed out of the surround speakers, hypnotizing the writhing and grinding bodies as the vibration of the sound waves collided against their warm skin. Heather walked through the mass of people ignoring the gaping mouths, the wolf whistles and hungry ravenous stares. One thought was in her mind.

Find Naya.

The brunette was dancing with Lexi when she noticed the commotion. The newcomer was nice and Naya got along well with her. She decided to give Kevin's advice a go to entertain new potential- in words of Kevin McHale "lady lover". She guesses it was alright, yea she's in love with Hemo but she doubts she feels the same way, besides her friend just broke up with her long-term on and off boyfriend. When the upheaval came to them Naya was paralyzed as she saw two brilliant blues smirking at her. She felt Lexi's slender body still too as Heather came closer to them.

When her best friend was a couple of feet from her, she felt soft hand grab her right hand and which pulled her away from her former dance partner. Naya dazed allowed herself to be dragged and pulled in between seams of strangers in the dark. Eventually they stopped in the internal shadows and strong arms wrapped around her neck. Thank God she wore heels or the height difference between her and Hemo would have been awkward. She felt her best friend's forehead rest upon hers as they moved sensuously in time with the relaxed beat.

"Hi"

"Hey"

Naya knew that Heather didn't like Lexi, she knew that her and Heather were dancing too close to be just friends. She knew that whatever they were doing whatever they weren't saying is only blurring the lines for them and it won't end well. So she called Heather out "What are we doing Hemo?"

"Dancing"

"Hemo… You know what I mean…"

"I know… Do you know what we're doing?"

Naya was silenced. The pair just moved intimately as they fell into stillness, both of them lost in their own thoughts. They didn't know what was going on. Heather didn't know why she felt the need to always be Naya. The last few days had been amazing; it wasn't like they were doing anything different she just seemed to appreciate her time with Naya even more. It's like everything was more vivid, more alive, she just knows that she had never been more content when she's in Naya's arms.

Heather spoke again "Naya, I can't give you any answers right now. I don't know what it is we are doing... Or what we are right now… But I know I want to see what we could be…"

It was unfair to ask Heather to define what they were when she herself who knew what she wanted from Heather was too much of a coward to do anything.

So she's ok with what they were right now.

Her and Heather are just are.


	7. Baby Shower

**AUTHORS NOTE: Miss me? :P YOUR WAIT HAS BEEN REWARDED. :DDDD -Or you know, I missed you guys, or whatever... psh...**

**Hi guys! I thought I'd give you guys an update before my exam tomorrow... Kinda shitt*ng myself for it... Anyway, enjoy.**

**As always, comments, gifs, criticisms, prayers and miracles for me to pass my English Literature exam tomorrow is appreciated.**

**Tell me if you like this chapter, please? Did you like Ashley and Hemo interaction? I enjoyed writing it :P**

**I'll probably pick the phase back up in the next chapter. SEE YOU ALL IN TWO WEEKS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING AND I REALLY SHOULD BE REVISING RIGHT NOW.**

**Sorry for any mistakes**

**:)**

* * *

**Present Day**

**9****th**** of April 2014**

"Naya"

An aged man was stood by the garage of the actress's house, he was tall, and skinny built and wore glasses which showed his age. He had white and brown patch of stubble on his cheeks and shared the same curve of the eyebrow and the same walnut shade of eyes as Naya. He was dressed casually, in jeans and a grey jumper.

Naya was still in her four wheel drive when she spotted. Her car was on the slope to park the vehicle when George called out her name, she could hear her fathers muffled voice filter in the car. She halted for a minute then threw a quick cold glance at her father then drove in her property. Naya got out of the car and marched on the stony path, passing through the white picket fence of her home, she stopped at the front of her house waiting for her father. When George came to her view, Naya started making her way through the heavy double doors with the old man in tow.

They were stood in the all-white kitchen of the brunette Los Feliz home. Neither one of them had said a word ever since Naya offered her father something to drink. Eager to be alone Naya knew she had to speak up first if she wanted to get this ordeal with her father over and done with.

"Why are you here, Dad?" she sighed.

George took a sip of his coffee, cleared his throat and said "I just came to visit you."

Bullshit.

Naya scoffed and made for her purse which was resting on top of the bleak counter, abruptly snatching object as she strode away.

"Where are you going?" The oldest Rivera asked as he followed his daughter out of the kitchen and into the corridor.

"Church."

"Church?" Her dad repeated.

"Yes Dad. Believe it or not, gay people don't just combust in to flames when they step into the holy ground." Naya bit back.

George's jaw clenched and was left speechless.

She waited for him to say anything, when he didn't she tucked in the lose strand of her hair behind her ear briskly then spun around as she made her way out of the house.

"You know where the door is. Lock up when you're done. Nice seeing you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Naya…" George tried again. She stopped.

"What?" she snapped.

"What happened between you and Sean?" the father asked.

"Finally. Here we go." She thought.

"It didn't work out." She threw in unconcerned.

"Why? What happened? I thought you were happy? You were engaged." George asked genuinely concerned about her daughter.

Naya sighed. "It was all an act Dad."

"What do you mean? You lied?"

"Yes dad. I lied. There was no relationship, no engagement, I was never in love, I was never straight. Anything else?" Naya breathed out.

"Why did you lie? Why did you do it? Why did you tell me you were getting married?" George's voice echoed in the room across the vast space between him and his daughter.

"It's no big deal Dad, Sorry. Ok? We can go back to neglecting each other now."

"No it's not ok. Why did you lie to me? Why did you let me believe it?" George raised his voice, demanding answer from his child. The same girl who was scared stiff in their old home a decade ago was stood yet again rigidly by the door. Except this time, she was angry. She was furious.

"BECAUSE HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY FATHER THAT HE IS PROUD OF THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE?!"

In all the time George had known Naya, in all the time their relationship had been rocky. Naya had never raised her voice at her father. She was always polite despite his indifference, always apologetic when she did nothing wrong. Except this time, she was having none of it from anyone. Not even from her father.

Naya left without saying another word.

* * *

**June-July 2013**

Complex Magazine

Trevor

Events had gone and it's been days since Naya had gotten the invitation for Heather's baby shower.

"Kindly RSVP to April by June 28th"

Meg: "Nay nay, have you gotten the invite for Hemo's? RSVP already! I need a ride! x"

Naya threw a quick reply "Yea sure, will do it later. x"

It was June 6 now. There's no rush.

*Lady D is calling*

Naya declined the call.

Telly: "Babes, u coming 2 Hemo's bby shower? u need 2 RSVP soon 3"

Bee: "Bee, you going Hemo's? x"

Little Lengies: "See you at the baby shower?! :D xoxoxo"

Meg: "Naya you're going right? Call me x"

Naya stared blankly at her phone screen before dismissingly dropping her phone in her bag. She was busy she'll do it later. It's only the 14th of June, she has time.

*Unknown number is calling*

Call declined.

Meg: "Naya, April called you to confirm if you're attending or not. CALL HER BACK."

Several neglected texts and phone calls and the 22nd of June became the 23rd, 24th. The next thing Naya knew, it was already July.

Meg: "Bitch. I swear to God you better show your God damn ass to that baby shower. She's your best friend. Grow a fucking pair. I'm coming to see you tonight."

Naya stayed away from home.

Meg: "You know what? Fine. Be fucking immature. Have a nice time with your damn photo shoots."

She missed the RSVP date. Well she guesses she won't be going then. That's ok. She's busy.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather and Ashley were sat in their favorite café having their traditional organic breakfast. The two had been seeing more and more of one another ever since Heather took a break from her career, it was great. Heather missed Ashley.

"So has she called April, you or anything?" Ashley asked the soon to be mother as she chewed on her organic pretzel which was as stiff as a cardboard.

"No… I've tried calling her but her PR or assistant or whoever it is, answer the calls and tells me she's busy… She's always busy…" Heather replied downheartedly as she played with her food.

Ashley knew that Naya's absence was affecting Heather more than she lefts off. She also knows that depression is not healthy for pregnant women and so the brunette exclaimed dramatically as she thumped her chest to emphasize her theatrical heartache. "You two need to kiss and make up. You have caused an epidemic! Killing young talented writers! Casted dry spells of fics!- "

"You still read those?" The blonde interjected smiling.

Ashley mentally patted herself at the back for making her friend lighten up. "Shut up Heather, we both know you do too. Anyway, you have deprived my author's stalker-ish and borderline perverted imagination from inspiration!" Heather's tin lips were pulled into a half smile, amused by her friend.

"I need my fics to live!" The woman proclaimed loudly as she imitated Rachel Berry. Heather's eyes widened at the volume of her friend's speech and threw her head left to right to check if people were looking.

They were.

The pale fingers tightened its grip on the fork and Heather whispered sharply "Ashley calm your tits-"

"MY TITS WILL NOT BE CALMED." Ashley bawled like a mad woman as she groped her breasts to exaggerate her point.

Well, her philosophy was always "Go hard or go home." She might as well sell it she thought.

Heather wanted to shrink and disappear out of existence as her cheeks fumed red out of embarrassment and pressure from stopping herself from laughing "Ash, people are staring..."

"LET THEM ALL BUT LOOK-"

"Excuse me ma'm, I don't mean to be impolite but can you please keep your voice low, you're causing quite disturbance for our other customers..." A petit uncomfortable pimpled pricked young man squeaked at Ashley as he stared hard at the table trying to avoid looking at the woman's breast.

Awkward silence took over as Hemo pursed her lips hard to stop her laughter from erupting while Ashley was startled for a moment, losing her character. After taking a moment to compose herself, Heather's friend cleared her throat and replied in her bad British accent "Oh I do apologize young man. My dearest friend Ms Morris here is pregnant… and you know what pregnant women are like during pregnancy… " She lets out a hearty laugh "hormones…" she whispered loudly.

"We promise to keep it down." Heather butted in whilst offering the young man an apologetic and friendly smile.

The young boy retreated away to cater the café's other customers, his ears were bright red from the strange encounter.

"You're awful-."

"-ly hot."

The pair just giggle at each other and resumed to their conversation.

"Ok look Hemo." Ashley extended her arms and held her friends hand in hers. "Just give her another call. She'll come, after all- and I am swallowing shit load of my pride by admitting this- she's your "best friend"..." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes playfully as she finished her sentence.

"Do you really think she'll go?" The dancer asked hopefully as she looked into her friends eyes.

"I know she'll go."

* * *

Naya was sat in her lounger underneath the broad white rectangular sun umbrella reading the fifth book of Game of Thrones. The actress was very much absorbed in her book when the doorbell to her door rang, echoing through her the house, bouncing between walls and out to the poolside. Naya's eyes furrowed, she wasn't expecting anyone and so she chose to ignore the ring.

"They'll go away." She thought.

It rang again.

She ignored

And again.

She ignored.

And again.

Sighing, Naya ignored the bell again trying to focus back on the book.

Minutes later and peace was back and Naya was submerged back into her book. The sun was hot and the condensation from her iced tea dripped down the tall glass slowly from the heat. There was a cool breeze which blew and caused ripples on her pool. It was rela-

Ring.

"Oh for fuck sake…" Naya slammed her book shut and placed it on the small table beside her drink. Slender tanned legs swung off the lounger and strode inside her home towards the door. Whoever the person was on the other side of the door was really ticked off at Naya for ignoring them because they were ringing the bell like the hunchback of Notre Dame calling everyone to prayer. It was hurting the actress's ears as she jogged to the door with her fingers blocking her ears from the insistent ringing.

"Jesus Christ! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Naya yelled out.

Upon reaching the door she threw the double doors open and found a petit woman sporting a wide sun hat in a summer dress with wide sunglasses enough to cover her whole face. The girl smiled mockingly at her as she halted pressing the beaten button of the doorbell.

"Vanessa" Naya sighed scratching the nape of her hair out of irritation.

"What took you so long? Come on! I can't stay much!"

The two friends entered the vicinity and made their way with drinks in hand.

Naya thinks she knows why Vanessa was here. She's hoping she's wrong.

So as the two settle down by the pool, they fell into a comfortable peace. Vanessa knows that Naya is aware of her full intention, she doesn't want to aggravate the brunette though; it looks like she really needs some rest. Naya had gotten a lot thinner since she last saw her and something else changed in the way the tanned skinned girl carried herself. It was more blasé but timid at the same time, like she was cowering from something.

"I can feel you staring, creep." Naya muttered, whose arms were thrown over her eyes to block the sun.

"Sorry it's just, really nice tan you have!"

"Thanks, you can't talk though. I thought you were out of the country for 'Mixology'?" the brunette asked as she sat herself up to face her friend.

"I was" The blonde sipped through the straw of her drink. "But I have other important 'stuff' to attend to."

The other woman breathed out heavily as she prepared herself from the oncoming telling off.

"You know where this conversation is heading Nay…"

"I know."

"Yea, so why don't we just make it easier for ourselves and agree that I'll come and pick you up here on Saturday?" Vanessa insisted gently.

"I don't know Ness… I'm busy tomorrow I've got ph-"

"Photo shoots, yea I know. Kev told me. But you need to loosen up Nay."

"I know…"

"But that's not really the reason why you don't want to go now, is it?" The light skinned woman encouraged, urging Naya to open up.

Naya was quiet. There was no point in denying anything really. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to see her."

Vanessa felt bad for Naya, she knew her friend had it bad for Heather but she also knows that Heather loves Naya too. She always rooted for the two ever since she landed a roll on "Glee" as Sugar, AKA Brittana's love child. Therefore, she felt heartbroken when she heard about her "Moms" falling out. This was no TV show, it wasn't something polls and letter of complaint can fix, this was between two people who have been crazy for each other but just isn't given their happily ever after. Vanessa knew this was out of anyone's power to fix. She knew she can't do anything about it, but that's not going to stop her from trying to help them patch things up a bit; even if it's just for the baby shower.

The slim woman walked over next to Naya to sit on the sun lounger side by side.

"Nay, I'm not going to tell you that you're being immature and over-reacting because this whole thing fucking sucks. Don't get me wrong, I love Hemo and I'm happy because she has a new boo on the way and I know the little bundle of joy will be handsome or beautiful. I know you're happy for her too. I know you're not angry at the kid. I know that when he or she escapes from the womb you'll want to be one of the firsts to hold them and I know Heather will want their "Aunty Nay-nay" to be there too… because even though that baby is half his, it's also half Heather's. Meaning that baby will love you just as much as his or her mommy loves you and you will love them too."

Naya's head was bowed down whilst Vanessa was trying to get a point across, her hair was shielding her face away from her friends as played with her hands to avoid Vanessa's sorry eyes. She doesn't need to see them.

"I'm not going to force you to come. It's your decision and if you think it's not a good idea to go then it probably isn't. You know what's best for you. All I'm saying is don't shut her out. Believe me; she doesn't want to hurt you."

"Ok, I'll go…"

"I don't need reassurance Naya. I'm just trying to be here for you. I'll see you soon." Vanessa stood up the lounger and gave her friend a kiss on top of her head and let herself out of the actress's house alone with her thoughts.

That evening Naya checked her phone which she left on her bed all day.

Hemo (3 missed calls)

Hemo (1 voicemail)

Naya pressed play.

*BEEP*

"Hey Nay… It's- erm Hemo… here…" God, Naya felt so good to hearing Heather's voice. The brunette placed her phone on loud speaker and closed her eyes to listen.

"I called you three times already but I guess you're busy… I called you before as well… But yea your manager or someone took all of them… Anyway, I was just calling about the baby shower… I-" Hemo took a deep breath.

"I just hope to see you on Saturday…" Then the line went quiet, if it wasn't for the ending tone of the voicemail Naya would have thought that Heather had put the phone down already.

"…I miss yo-"

*BEEP*

That night, Naya listened to it again and again before falling asleep, sprawled on her bed with her phone in hand.

* * *

**9****th**** of April 2014**

After leaving her father in her house abruptly Naya found herself in Madison's living room. Her oldest friend was sat on the seat opposite her, patiently waiting for Naya to speak.

"I just- I love her so damn much."

Naya fell apart.

* * *

Fuck work. She was not going to a photo shoot with swollen eyes.

She had decided she'll go.

Just for one day.

She'll do it.

The broken hearted woman spent her whole Friday alone in her oversize hoodie and a cap roaming around malls and toy shops. There were hundreds of toys; dolls, remote control cars and planes which whizzed overhead and on the ground around her. In tow of the cruising automata's were little boys with their arms stretched out running making the same whooshing noise of an aircraft. There were flashing lights from a miniature fire engine and robots with advertisement for the latest trending toy blaring out in the background of the mellow giggle and merriment of children.

Two little girls unsurprisingly caught Naya's eyes; one brunette and a blonde were playing in the middle of the store with the grand garden playhouse model. It was stood on the make shift lawn of green felt carpet where a tea table was also set where the girls were sat parallel on the round table, hosting a tea party for their imaginary friends and teddy bears. Naya amused by the pair stood idly by a shelf of plastic cooking utensils and watched them play.

"Would you like some tea with your cake Mr Snuffles?" The brunette squeaked to the brown furred bear with its warm glossy eyes. She stopped to wait for his response then proceeded on tilting the kettle to fill in the tiny teacup.

Naya completely unaware of her surrounding leaned on the shelf which caused a loud ruckus as packages fell on the floor. She dropped down to her knees and haphazardly started picking them up, stuffing them on the stand with her cheeks burning from the embarrassment. She hoped no one saw her but when glanced up to stand, she found a pair of bright sparkling blue eyes and chocolate brown looking at her. The girls were stood before her holding hands.

"Hello" the brunette piped up cheerfully.

"Hi" Naya replied giving the two girls a friendly smile.

"Chloe here" The cerulean eyed girl with chestnut hair shrugged her right shoulder to gesture at her blonde counterpart.

"saw you by yourself and you looked a bit sad, we were wondering if you would like to play with us? We're having a tea party and right now it's my turn to be the hostess. But you can have a go first if you want?" The kid invited her.

Naya smiled at the sweetness of it all, but she declined the invite "That's really sweet of you guys, but it's ok. I don't want to intrude and all of the spaces on the table are taken" the actress replied politely.

"Don't be silly!" The next thing Naya knew was she was being guided by the blonde and brunette on each of her side towards the play set; two small hands in her own where tugging her towards the tea table.

"Mr Snuffles can sit on my lap so you can sit between Chloe and I! Right, Chloe?" The young spitfire yelped in excitement to which her friend nodded to equally ecstatic.

"What's your name Lady?"

"I'm Naya"

"Cool! Well my name is Maika, but you can call me Mickey. That's my best friend Chloe."

So, Naya sat with the two girls and played tea with them for a couple of minutes. She couldn't help but imagine that if she and Heather were to have a family of their own, this is what their kids would look like; a dark haired girl with Heather's eyes and a blonde with her own soft brown eyes. It made Naya's heart soar and break at the same time. Yet, she was happy that she got a tiny glimpse of her life somewhere in a parallel universe where Heather and her lived in a quiet suburban area with their children and perhaps a pet dog.

After a couple of rounds of playing tea party, Naya bid her new friend farewell and continued on searching for a present for the baby shower. She was walking aimlessly when she saw something and an idea hit her.

She bought the toy and shot out of the mall back to her home.

Naya had her phone switched off the whole day on Friday so she missed the calls from her PR and "boyfriend" asking her where she was and texts. She didn't bother replying to any of them, she had important things to deal with like how to make her hand stop trembling from the thought of seeing Heather.

* * *

In the morning of the 6th of July, the restless girl tried to distract herself by making breakfast for herself. She couldn't eat or drink a thing. The fresh scrambled eggs and toast and her steaming coffee remained untouched on the kitchen counter.

Naya spent most of the morning and early afternoon trying talk herself into going as fear seeped in. She was pacing all around her house anxiously, she thought about calling Meg but she knows that's not really going to help as her friend will probably just tell her to "suck it up". As she lost herself in her various constructed scenarios, she lost sense of time and before she knew it; it was already 3:48pm. Naya dashed out of her home clutching on the gift bag and got into her car. She entered the address on her phone and screeched out of her garage. Halfway through her destination her phone rang, she answered and the call on loudspeaker as she drove through the jammed streets of L.A.

"Naya! It's Steve!" Great. It's her PR Tweedle Dick.

"Hi-"

"Where were you?! Nancy and I have been calling you all day yesterday! You had a photo shoot scheduled for Proactiv remember?!" Steve's voice rasped in frustration as he screamed through the phone.

"I was busy-"

"With what?! We even dropped by your house but you weren't there!" The man was clearly peeved off, Naya can just about imagine the veins on his necks protruding in annoyance. Naya cocked her brow at the tone of her PR's demanding and inappropriate authoritative tone.

"Excuse me?" Naya hissed, her PR was becoming more and more intrusive. She noticed the way they were dropping off hand comments about her personal life. She's not the one to be offended easily but respect and privacy was something she treasured and her PR's needed to be reminded of their place.

Steve sensing that he had crossed the line quickly apologized for his incursion "I-I'm sorry… That was unprofessional of me."

Naya rolled her eyes at this but was pleased that she had the man backing off. "Why are you calling Steve? I'm in the middle of something."

" It's Columbia Records…" Dramatic pause. Really?

"What about it?" Naya snapped, irritated at her PR's theatrical break.

"They're thinking about dropping you…"

"What?! When was this?!" Naya's eyes widened and her heart sunk at the unprecedented news. Where the fuck did this come from. If it wasn't for the red lights, Naya's positive that she would have crashed into the white mini in front her. The thoughts in her head were zapping around her head as anxiety, dread and devastation came over her. Naya took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down. This was not time to be in an accident.

"A week ago…" said Steve in a lower volume as he whispered sheepishly into his phone.

"A week ago?!" Naya exclaimed in distress as she ran her hand through her hair pulling at her nape in irritation. "I saw you last week and it didn't occur to you to tell me then?!" The Latina was furious at Steve's incompetence and was tempted to fire the man right at that second.

"Calm down Naya" she thought.

The man on the other end of the line stammered dumbly "I- I- it-i slipped m-my- look this is why I'm calling now. You need to come to the office."

Naya released a long breath as she rested her elbow on the window whilst massaging her temples. Critically aware of her driving at the same time to avoid any collision "Fuck." She sighed.

She should probably skip the barbecue. This is important, this is her future career at stake. But in all honesty? Naya could not give a single fuck. She was in rage and seeing her PR now will only result to her making irrational decisions, like beating them with a chair.

"I can't. I'm busy right now. Christ! What were you thinking not telling me about this sooner?!"

"Sorry Naya-"

"Look. I'll talk to you later. I can't deal with this right now. Plan something with Nancy about our next move. I'll see you tomorrow." Naya punched the end call button on her iphone without another word from her soon to be former PR. She stopped her car on the side of the road to compose herself. Naya stared into space exhausted and released a growl of stress as she pressed her palm into her eyes.

She needed to see Heather now.

* * *

**9th of April 2014**

Madison kept a close eye on Nya's alcohol intake throughout the whole evening. It was times like these where she knows Naya needs her help and so she decided to step in. She wanted to make sure that her friend's sober as she helped her put her life back together.

"Ok Nay, you know what you have to do… We need to get you a new PR ASAP, boycott all social media sites until then."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to Meg and Telly because those two are bound to be useful at this…"

"Ok."

"For now, you're staying with me until everything is under control."Naya's friend commanded more than asked, Naya smiled at her friend's protectiveness kicking in.

* * *

In all the mess and chaos Naya forgot a crucial thing in evaluating whether to attend the baby shower or not.

She missed the giant fucking sloth that is the presence of Taylor.

Now she's sat in her car for 10 minutes hitting her head on the stirring wheel repeatedly.

" .stupid"

* * *

"Hey Hemo, it's sooo good to see you!" Telly gave the dancer an awkward side hug because of the bump and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, you're late" Heather teased her friend.

"Sorry, traffic was crazy. Is everyone here? Hope you haven't started musical chairs without me!" The man cried enthusiastically.

Heather smiled at her friend's eagerness "Yea people are here, Kev's over there with Jenna and even Nessa made it!"

"That's awesome! Is she… here? Naya?"

"No…" The blondes voice turned sombre to which Telly gave a sympathetic smile to "Naya isn't here-"

"TAYLOR MY GOOD MAN!" Aware that the topic of their friend was bound to cause some tension between the couple, Telly interrupted Heather in hope he drowned out their conversation as he saw Taylor approaching them.

"Aristotle, glad you can make it" The baseball player gave his acquaintance a firm hand shake.

"The beers are over there and food is almost ready. You should go, enjoy yourself." Taylor said to the guest.

Aristotle threw a quick apologetic glance at Heather which the pregnant woman returned with a forgiving smile and small nod to urge him to go. They both knew Taylor heard what they were talking about.

"Yea… Cool, aren't you two coming?" said the broad man in attempt to salvage Heather from the incoming dispute.

"Yea we'll follow you, I just want a moment with Hemo" The other man replied in a nonchalant manner.

Telly gave Hemo another smile before leaving the couple alone.

* * *

The thought that her best friend's boyfriend? (She guesses, she doesn't really know what they're relationship status is at this point.) Was almost enough to have her skidding her car around to drive home. But when Naya looked at the gift bag beside her and the picture in her head of what Heather may look like when she opens it, it was just about enough to have her get out of the car with her shaking knee's.

"Maybe he won't be in… It won't be so bad… Telly, Ness, Meg and other people will be there too… I'll just quickly drop the present and leave… Yea, that's it." Naya pep talked herself as she took steady steps towards the house. There was a paved path on the side of the house with massive balloons attached to the wooden gate; she figured that was the best way in if she wanted to avoid a grand entrance. There was the faint music and the growing chatter of the guests in the venue but all the brunette could hear was the erratic beating of her heart. As Naya was about to open the gate, something stopped her.

* * *

"Taylor stop it. Am I not allowed to be friends with anyone?!"

"No! Not with a lesbian you probably fucked while I was away!"

Naya's face felt warm as she realized that Heather and Taylor were talking about her.

"Oh my God Taylor! Can you hear yourself right now?!"

"I can't believe you would go behind my back!"

Taylor was really pushing now; she did not go behind his back. Heather could not believe the audacity of his accusation but wanting to avoid ruining the day; she just let it slipped.

"She's my friend too! And stop it, she's not here anyway. She's not coming."

"Well you sure look very disappointed for her to only be your "friend"."

"Taylor." Heather sighed, trying to extend her patience. She really didn't want to fight right now.

"We're having a baby." Heather approached her boyfriend and took his right hand and placed it on the side of her belly. She kept her left hand on his to keep it in place and wrapped the other limb around his neck.

She'll do anything just to stop any argument from growing.

"I love you and I can't wait to meet our baby." This wasn't a lie; Heather was looking forward to meeting their baby. But was she in love with him? That's a different question.

Naya saw the intimate exchange; she was peering over the wall of the house. She was aware that she was eavesdropping but she was stuck at awkward position and couldn't pull herself away.

Naya's heart which she taped together just for the day, broke for the umpteenth time. It shattered into smaller tiny shards to the point that it had crumbled and powdered into dust. She knows it doesn't matter how hard she tries to put the fragmented bits and pieces together. The pieces did not match anymore. Open cracked breaches in her barely beating heart will always remain. She's a damaged good.

Brown eyes saw how the love of her life kissed Taylor. This guy who broke Heather's heart over and over again and pushed the blonde into her arms; yet still was able to rip away the woman she loves so dearly away from her. Taylor with every lies and every mistake pointed the blade closer into her chest. Naya dreaded it. She knew that it will hurt. Yet as the sharp object came closer and closer, Naya grew out of her fear and learned to anticipate the sharp searing pain. The blade being Heather who pierced through her chest and impaled deeper and deeper, eventually Naya learned to take pleasure from the pain. It was sick, but she beggared her heart to Heather.

Naya's mouth felt dry as a desert and rough as a sand paper. She wasn't welcomed, she shouldn't be there. She knew it was a bad idea despite her friend's protests. She was right. As soon as Heather's lips parted away from Taylor's, Naya gently placed the gift bag beside the fence. She moved swiftly turning her heels around.

"You're not crying here. You're not crying here." She chanted to herself as she briskly walked away from the site, she ran the last few yards into her car when the first tear from her pooling eyes dropped and an uncontrollable sob pushed its way out of her lips.

* * *

When Heather pulled back from Taylor, she got a strange inkling feeling of a familiar presence. Her cooing of Taylor worked and the father of her child left content with their talk. Once Taylor was out of the view, the dancer walked inquisitively towards the yard of the house. Heather pushed the colorful balloons out of the way to open the gate. Upon doing so, she looked around but saw no one, just an empty street. However, on her way back to the celebration, a bag caught her eye. Heather picked up the bag and read the label.

It simply said

"_To Baby"_

The stroke and curve of the letters, Heather would recognize that writing anywhere.

The dancer walked briskly towards the street, throwing her head wildly from left to right. Her entire being was pulling and pulling on that tether which connected her to her soul mate.

* * *

Naya found herself in the park a few blocks away from Heather's. She planned on driving home but her sight was clouded by the onslaught of tears, so she pulled out the side and somehow she ended up there in their spot. The sky was a warm hue of orange and red at the sun set for the day. He shadow stretched on the grass which leaned on its side as the wind blew its bitter chill. The brunette was sat numb on the ground, hugging her legs to her chest.

"You didn't even say 'Hi'…"

Naya was surprised but at the same time if she was being honest, if anyone was to look for her Heather would be the only one to find her.

Heather would be the only one she would want to find her.

"No I didn't."

The blonde knelt next to Naya leaving a small tiny gap between them, the gift bag on her lap.

"What are you doing here? They'll be looking for you…"

"I know, but I like it better here."

Naya heard ruffling of paper next to her as Heather opened the present, immediately she heard Hemo choke on her breath.

"You got him _Elmo_…"

The melancholy girl smiled sadly, still not looking at the beauty next to her.

* * *

_A memory came blindingly up to their conscious mind._

_Heather and Naya's naked bodies were wrapped around in white and grey silver bed sheets; they had just finished christening the brunette's new bed. It was peaceful. Heather whose head was rested contently on the girl's heart was feeling particularly pensive and decided to voice out out her musing when Naya asked what she was thinking. "What would you name your first kid Nay?"_

_The Latina's eyebrows shot up "I don't know… " _

_The blonde patted the woman's toned stomach and pushed on, she didn't believe that Naya who planned everything in her little black planner who planned what she was going to eat for the day, what she was going to wear, when and where she was going to buy her house; didn't have any ideas. No way. "Oh come on! You have got to have some ideas, it's you… You know what you want."_

_Naya smiled at the conviction behind her lover's voice. Heather was right of course, she did know that she wants to have 2-3 children. She knew that she wants handsome baby boy first so her baby girl with curly brown hair will have a protective brother; and she knew she didn't mind having another child with golden blonde hair and bright brown eyes if she was blessed to have another. However, she also knew that; that future also depended on another person. So she was going to need Heather to be clearer with her question. "Well you're going to have be more specific you know, I mean is it going to be a girl, or a boy… and you know, who am I having this child with…" Naya blabbered foolishly as she ran her fingers up and down on Heather smooth back. Her heart raced at her not so subtle hint hoping Heather would pick up on it whilst also hoping she wouldn't._

"_What?"_

_Naya's breath hitched._

_Then it clicked for Heather._

"_Ok…" She sat up covering her exposed chest partly with the bed sheet and faced Naya whose lips were curled into shy half smile and was staring at the ceiling. The blonde's blue eyes sparkled so bright in love at her girlfriend's bashful proposal._

_A future with her, one which had plagued her mind too ever since the Glee Tour._

"_Let me rephrase that question… What would you name our first baby, baby?" _

_Sure they weren't ready for big life altering commitments, but this. This thing with Naya, it's the only thing that had gotten the dancer to think about her later future. She could only ever imagine it with her soul mate. So, what's the harm in asking? Why not take a sneak peek of their future together?_

_The brunette, who was too embarrassed to look at Heather, squeaked out "Elmo." _

_The other woman let out a hearty laugh at Naya adorableness and confusion "Elmo? As in after the Sesame Street Elmo? Your favorite cartoon character, who looks like a red mop?" the blonde reiterated. _

"_No as in after his or her beautiful mommy, Heather Elizabeth Morris… And Elmo is not a cartoon! He's the perfect buddy who can sing a duet with you in his falsetto voice…" Naya retorted in a faux defensive tone as she playfully joked with her girlfriend. The brunette pushed herself up and rested her back on the pillows leaning on the walnut headboard. Once she was situated comfortably, Naya took Heather's soft hands in hers and lovingly rubbed small circles on the skin; her eyes remained on her actions as she explained further. _

"_Elmo will be short for Elijah Morris or Ellie Morris… Or Morris-Rivera or Rivera- Morris… It really depends on their Mommy… Their Mama will be happy with anything…" The tanned woman replied sweetly; she got the courage to look up and she was rewarded with a passionate, tender kiss full of promises for their future._

* * *

Tears trailed down Naya's face as she hid herself from Heather. She knew they were both thinking of the same thing. When the blonde heard her best friend sniff, Heather immediately tried to comfort Naya. She placed the gift aside and rubbed her hand on her former lovers back soothingly. Naya didn't even bother stopping Heather from pulling her into her body, she just felt so defeated.

"I'm sorry Naya… I'm so sorry…" The blonde choked as she placed frantic kisses of broken dreams and vows on the dark haired girls head.


End file.
